A larga distancia frente a ti
by Laura Paty
Summary: Morinaga conoce a Souichi por error pensando que es una chica, mucho antes de que los hechos ocurridos en el manga dieran lugar, además de que tienen que conocerse de forma distinta puesto que Tetsuhiro jamás abandonó Fukuoka.
1. Prejuicios

**Para sempai Daniel, porque el amor puede darse de las formas menos esperadas. Sabes que siempre imaginé que tú eras tan dulce como Morinaga. Te dedico esta historia de todo corazón, mi pequeño amigo.**

 **Los personajes los ha creado Hinako Takanaga y yo haré que se encuentren de una forma inesperada, en donde los prejuicios saldrán por la borda, sin que ninguno pueda resistir el más encantador y dulce amor.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Prejuicios**

Esa tarde como muchas otras, regresé de la escuela. El mismo trayecto, la misma casa, el sol ocultándose, el viento en mi rostro que me incomodaba moviendo mi cabello trayéndolo hasta los ojos, flotando insistentemente. Sin duda todo me hace sentir este fastidio, este extraño enfado de que las cosas nunca eran tal como yo quería fueran. Lo único que mantenía mi cordura eran las lineales y agradables operaciones en la química, en las matemáticas. Los conocimientos que podían interesarme a perderme en ese mundo tan enorme, tan grande que quizá no me alcanzaría la vida para obtener más y más sabiduría.

Como siempre he sido bueno en el estudio, en la escuela y ahora en la universidad, en mi segundo año en ella, las cosas son tan perfectas, me han invitado a un laboratorio donde puedo ver resultados de hipótesis que el profesor Fukushima nos ha encargado. Pero me ha prometido que si lo hago bien, podré plantear las mías y realizar experimentos.

Arribé a casa notando que mi hermanita tenía la cena lista y aguardaba por mí en la sala con su computadora portátil en la mesa. Mi hermano Tomoe sin duda se encontraba arriba estudiando para ingresar a la universidad, tenía más de un año para prepararlo pero tal como yo, le agradaba ser el mejor.

Suspiré de no ser notado, mi hermanita reía como una loca y parecía casi ida leyendo cosas en el aparato.

— Kanako...— pero no escuchó y soltó una risotada, por lo cual insistí: — ¡KANAKO!— levante la voz con enfado.

— Ya llegaste hermano. Lo siento, estaba en un grupo de Internet.

— Paredes un zombi, no ves que es una pérdida de tiempo estar en grupos así.

— Eres un enojón hermano, debe ser porque estas descontinuado y no usas ni tu celular. Así conoces a muchas personas que les gustan las cosas que a ti. Una de mis amigas conoció a un muchacho ahí.

— Deberías prestar atención a la escuela en vez de esto.

— Tengo calificaciones perfectas.

Kanako era insoportable a veces, se levantó, caminó como niña mimada y se dirigió a la cocina.

— Te daré de cenar para que dejes de ser un amargado. — Empujó la tapa de la computadora y se fue.

Respiré pesadamente y decidí mirar el televisor, al prenderlo busqué el canal de documentales que solía ver y la computadora portátil hizo un ruido que me enfadó. Decidí ignorar aquello y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a sonar. Esa niña sin duda es demasiado torpe dejando prendido el aparato, pero yo tenía flojera y no me moví. Cuando volvió a sonar con insistencia, decidí hacerme cargo. Abrí la tapa que no estaba totalmente abajo y la pantalla se prendió. De pronto una conversación en la pantalla.

— ¿ _Kana-chan ya hiciste la cuenta falsa para conocer chicos?_

Esa simple frase me alertó. Entonces revise las otras ventanas abiertas y había una en especial que me asustó. El perfil de Kanako tenía una foto de una mujer mayor, de cabellara larga rubia y tenía conversaciones con hombres. Mi hermanita de doce años tenía tratos sucios con hombres. El ácido de mi estómago subió y unas náuseas se asentaron. Tenía que saber lo que ella hacia pero de pronto me interrumpió:

— ¡Qué haces mirando mis cosas hermano!

Tenía ganas de matarla justo ahí, me asustó que algún pederasta pudiera estar tras mi hermana, por lo que me contuve y expresé:

— ¡Qué demonios crees que hacías con una cuenta falsa y haciéndote pasar por una mujer mayor!

— No es tu asunto. Dame mi computadora.

— Estas castigada. No sabes que los hombres mayores pueden hacerte cosas feas. Me decepcionas. Ahora no quiero verte y necesito tus contraseñas.

— Ni creas, no puedes obligarme.

— Claro que sí, te mandaré a un internado para jovencitas. La tía Matsuda me apoyará cuando sepa lo que hacías.

Mi hermana se soltó a llorar, me dolió verla así pero tenía que protegerla, no iba a permitir que alguien le quitara su inocencia, por lo que debía ser firme.

— Prefiero irme lejos de ti que darte mis contraseñas. ¡Te odio!

La mire subir a prisa hasta su habitación y azotó la puerta. Tomoe bajó luego de eso y cuando le expliqué el asunto con Kanako, simplemente se preocupó tratando de hablarle, a pesar de eso, la niña era una testaruda y nos mandó al diablo a ambos.

Como nada podía arreglarse, fui a la cocina a comer, ya que moría de hambre y luego de darme una ducha, tenía que mirar lo que pudiera, con tal de saber si ella estaba en malos pasos. Marqué el teléfono y le informe a la tía de la situación, y supliqué que la hiciera entrar en razón. Ella preocupada me prometió ayudarme y conseguir todas las contraseñas.

Unos suspiros pesados di luego de prender un cigarrillo. En la soledad de mi habitación encendí el aparato conectado a su cargador. Una vez abrí el internet se prendieron varios mensajes de la amiga de mi hermanita que preguntaba por el plan que aparentemente ambas habían formulado. De pronto un mensaje sonó alertándome y mire la foto de un chico de cabellos azulados, saludando a mi pequeña hermana. Entonces decidí matarlo lentamente:

— _Hola._

Antes de decirle algo pensé en cómo podría escarmentarlo y humillarlo por hablarle a una niña.

— _Hola idiota._

Antes de enviarlo, decidí omitir la última palabra.

Tardó algunos segundo donde la pantalla decía que él tipo estaba respondiendo y me desesperó el que no aparecía pronto todo. Cuando pensé apagar la computadora, volvió a pitar para decirme que había llegado la respuesta:

— _Esto es tan raro. Adiós siento molestarte._

— _Si te ibas a arrepentir no debiste hablarme en primer lugar._

— _Lo siento, estaba aburrido y aceptaste mi solicitud, así que quería hablar contigo, mucho más porque dice tu perfil que estudias lo mismo que yo pero con dos años de ventaja._

Respondí con arrogancia, si él decía que mi perfil decía aquello lo usaría con tal de humillarlo intelectualmente:

— _Podría hablar contigo pero no estas a mi altura._

 _—_ _Lo sé, pero de todas las personas por aquí, pareces ser alguien interesante. Tengo algunas dudas con respecto a la química orgánica y pensé que podrías guiarme un poco._

 _—_ _¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado?_

 _—_ _¿No lo sabes? Es la primera, de hecho es la primera vez que me meto a hacer estas cosas, en realidad me desagradan las citas por internet y conocer gente a larga distancia. Mi hermano me ha suscrito y usando el buscador me interesó tu perfil. Pero no te preocupes, no estoy interesado en algo romántico como debería ser. Si me ayudas con la escuela te lo agradecería. Sólo son dos preguntas y para ti debe ser fácil._

La curiosidad me atrajo, coincidimos en ciertas cosas, nuestros hermanos habían sacado la cuenta para ingresar y también en los estudios, aunque no tenía idea en que año se encontraba estudiando y tampoco tenía idea de qué se refería con el perfil y lo que dijo respecto a mis estudios, por lo que le pregunté:

 _—_ _No entiendo eso del perfil, ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Por qué viene ahí mi información?_

 _—_ _Es muy simple sempai Tatsumi, tiene que revisar el icono donde está su foto o uno que es una tuerca que dice configuración… Entonces alguien más le ha sacado el perfil igual que a mí, me alegra que no sea como esa gente que no sale de sus computadoras buscando el amor o citas, es absurdo, para empezar el amor no existe._

Sus palabras no parecían las de un pederasta, me pareció elocuente y además me había ayudado a dar con el perfil que Kanako se había inventado. Leí los atributos que mi hermanita había inventado para este perfil, entre ellos ser estudiante de la licenciatura de agricultura, siendo que yo estaba en mi segundo año de la universidad y la foto de una mujer en una bata de laboratorio. Sus cualidades eran las que sin duda se había copiado de alguna página de internet y también decía su color favorito, comida y postre. Sus pasatiempos eran de hecho los míos: leer, estudiar y plantearme nuevas dudas que pudieran llevarme a la creación de nuevos implementos en mi campo de investigación. Recordé que días atrás, ella me había hecho una pregunta donde justamente respondí eso. El bip de la computadora me hizo revisar otro mensaje suyo:

 _—_ _Lo ayude a encontrar su perfil, ¿me ayuda a responder mis dudas? Para alguien como usted, debe ser simple, y de verdad necesito un poco de su asistencia remota._

Lo pensé, por alguna razón que desconozco ese tipo no me pareció malo, al contrario, me resultó interesante, al punto que primero debía ver que tan listo era:

 _—_ _De acuerdo, pero sólo si sus dudas me parecen razonables._

El joven era en realidad más interesante de lo que yo supuse en primer lugar, puesto que sus dudas, eran bastante complejas. De pronto hablábamos de lo magnífico de la ciencia, de cada cosa que podía llamar nuestra atención y varias veces reí. Ese tipo era increíble, su forma de pensar y de resolver problemas.

Me había resultado tan satisfactorio aquello, que las horas corrieron apresuradamente y de pronto:

 _—_ _Disculpe bella dama, usted ha sido una compañía muy grata esta madrugada y ha valido la pena el desvelarme. Sin embargo, debo dormir algunas horas. Me sería muy grato charlar mañana, recuerde que temprano entregó este proyecto, pero seguramente, gracias a usted sacaré una nota excelente._

Cuando dijo «bella dama», me horrorizó un poco pensar que todo el tiempo él creyó que yo era una chica, con eso en mente mis pies tocaron tierra y decidí olvidarme de aquel chico listo. Respondí fríamente:

 _—_ _Cómo sea._

Entonces corté la comunicación y apague el computador portátil. Pensé que debía olvidarme de cosas absurdas, poco interesantes y me levanté cansado por desvelarme platicando. Ajeno a mí, esa mañana mi humor era distinto, cansado pero fresco. Quizá, hablar con alguien inteligente de vez en cuando era gratificante después de todo.

El día pasó rápido, recordé los detalles que él había comentado y en realidad eran bastante interesantes, no había notado que todo el día pensé en ese tipo, pues a decir verdad no se trataba de pensar en él, sino que lo que hablamos refería totalmente a las cosas que me interesaban. Eso debía ser.

Me senté en el almuerzo y suspiré pensando si sería buena idea volver a contactarle, ya que me fue muy útil una sugerencia que me hizo.

 _—_ Todo en pro de la ciencia. _—_ dije en voz alta.

Pero nadie iba a quitarme el tiempo, así que lo mejor sería revisar a fondo esa computadora, sin duda eso debía hacer y no pensar en un tipo. Además antes que nada, tenía que hablar con la tía Matsuda, con tal de averiguar la contraseña de todo en ese aparato y pensar en una forma de hacer escarmentar a la pequeña.

Salí temprano ese día y recogí a mi hermanita de la escuela. Su amiga parecía avergonzada en cuando me aproxime hasta la madre de familia que estaba a su lado.

Comprendí que a pesar del rostro enfadado de mi hermanita, era mi deber decirle a la señora sobre el inconveniente con respecto a las cuentas falsas. Yo desconocía completamente las amistades de Kanako, no obstante, la noche anterior había tenido la oportunidad de ver la foto en los insistentes mensajes de la chiquilla que estaba por marcharse al lado de su madre.

La decepción, la angustia y enfado en los ojos de aquella madre, no se trataba de jugar en la red, sino de que las niñas buscaban algo que no debían, no tenían idea si las citas podrían ser realmente con la persona que decía estar tras el computador. Mucho más puesto que las niñas, buscaban compañía con hombres de mi edad. Podía ser cualquiera, tal vez una loca escritora fingiendo ser un personaje de ficción o aún peor, algún tratante de blancas. Como tutor de mi hermana, tenía que vigilarla un poco. A decir verdad, sabía que mi hermana veía caricaturas un tanto subidas de tono, escuché algunas cosas y no dije nada, después de todo era una chica creciendo. Sin embargo, esto sin duda requería un poco de mi atención.

Suspiré muchas veces sin dirigirle la palabra, no me hablaba la chiquilla ingrata, su ceño fruncido, sin una sola mirada para mí. La llevé con la tía Matsuda, ahí, pese a las palabras de la tía, no obtuvimos las contraseñas y la frase que más salió entre lágrimas de Kanako era:

 _—_ ¡Es injusto!

Esa noche no quiso regresar a mi lado, por lo que volví solitario a casa. Tomoe preguntó por ella, comprendiendo que nuestra hermana estaba haciendo cosas que no debía. Entré al silencio de mi habitación mirando la computadora en el mueble.

Había sido un día muy difícil, merecía un rato para quitarme el estrés y prendí el aparato. La sesión de mensajería instantánea apareció en cuanto abrí el explorador de internet, de modo que aparecieron los contactos con puntitos en color verde algunos, otros en gris. De pronto me sorprendió una ventana emergente que apareció con aquella foto del bobo de la otra vez.

 _—_ _Hola buenas noches linda sempai Tatsumi._

Me purgó escucharle llamarme linda, de modo que respondí inmediatamente:

 _—_ _No vuelvas a decirme así o iré hasta donde estés y te golpearé._

 _—_ _Oh... lo lamento señorita Kanako. No he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Y como ya sabe acabo de entrar a la licenciatura, tal como le comenté ayer._

Tenía tres opciones, decirle la verdad sobre mi identidad, seguir el juego o largarme definitivamente sin dar alguna explicación. Pensé que por la misma razón que Kanako no debía tener citas por Internet, yo tampoco debía intimar demasiado con aquel tipo. Y nunca pasó por mi cabeza el hecho de botar el aparato lejos, por lo tanto respondí:

 _—_ _¡Carajo! Sólo dime sempai por favor._

 _—_ _¡Dios! No tienes que enfadarte. Lamento importunar. Únicamente tenía que agradecerte la ayuda de ayer, ¿sabes que ha sido la charla más gratificante que he tenido desde no sé cuándo? Además acredite un examen sorpresa con la más alta nota. Bueno sólo eso tenía que decir. Adiós sempai y gracias nuevamente._

De verdad que justo ahí, mi dedo se puso en el botón de apagado y contrario a mis deseos respondí:

 _—_ _Olvídalo no fue nada. También me fue útil lo que sugeriste. Sólo no te atrevas a decirme linda._

Una carita amigable apareció de una boba caricatura que sonreía. Suspiré, toda la vida la tía solía decir que yo necesitaba paciencia, que esa razón era la que me impedía tener amigos de verdad. Este tipo me agradaba, mucho más el poder hablar a su altura, de enseñarle cosas que para mí eran simples y escuchar sus observaciones. Pero jamás pretendí que supiera quien era yo, a pesar de ello me resultó interesante seguir charlando con él.

— _Estoy tranquilo de saber que funciona adecuadamente._

— _Tengo una duda, ¿por qué siempre se refiere a usted misma como un chico?_

De pronto no cuidé mis palabras, yo era un hombre y no recordaba que el estúpido perfil falso decía que mi género era de una mujer. Entonces tenía que comenzar a mentir:

— _Mis padres querían un hijo varón, y me acostumbraron a referirme a mí de esa forma._

 _—_ _Pero pareces muy femenina, tu cabellera larga rubia y pareces muy delicada._

 _—_ _Se supone que estamos aquí no para hablar de mi apariencia, de otra forma creo que iré a dormir._

 _—_ _Descuide sempai, en realidad no me molesta que se refiera a usted como un chico, me gusta leerlo así. —_ Me tranquilizó saber que no había sido descubierto y continuamos la charla interesante.

En un inicio todo era profesional, era agradable tener una persona que se interesaba en las mismas cosas que yo, pero lo más agradable era su forma de dirigirse a mí, una tremenda admiración conforme la noche avanzó nuevamente. Tal vez porque tenía dos años menos que yo, podía impactarle tanto mi forma de ver el mundo, o podría ser que simplemente había descubierto a una persona que le fascinaba la carrera igual que a mí.

Esa misma noche recostado en mi cama, las reflexiones me quitaron completamente el sueño, revisé algunos datos en un libro e hice algunas anotaciones puesto que esas ideas que el chico me había dado, dieron vueltas casi infinitamente hasta que las anoté para poder dormir.

Nuevamente amanecí cansado, tenía bastante sueño, sin embargo por segunda ocasión tenía tantas nuevas ideas que había salido a la luz gracias a ese tipo, del cual no podía recordar el nombre, aunque venía escrito en la ventana de la conversación con él, algo con «M» o con «T» que no podía traer a mi cabeza.

En la universidad recibí la llamada de la tía que me recordaba que mi hermana tenía este problema con el computador y que le pidió usar internet para una tarea, cosa que la tía accedió. Pero Matsuda era muy lista y la acompañó al lugar donde rentaban los aparatos con internet con tal de observar sus movimientos. Me percaté que la tía hacía un excelente trabajo en cuidar a mi hermana y me pidió dejar las cosas en sus manos. Las charlas con Kanako debían ser para concientizarla sobre los peligros de tener citas con desconocidos, mucho más hombres más grandes que ella.

Por la noche Tomoe y yo volvimos a cenar comida comprada, no había de otra hasta que aprendiéramos a cocinar o la tía nos trajera algo de su casa. Aunque me sorprendió que mi hermano menor era bastante ordenado en cuanto a la casa y aseó sus trastos sucios cada noche antes de subir a sus deberes. Pesadamente le ayudé a conservar nuestras áreas de trabajo limpias y trapeamos la cocina, dejamos todo aseado. Además revisamos que el refrigerador le hacían falta algunas cosas que yo tendría que comprar al lado de Tomoe, puesto que me lo exigió.

Mi hermana se quedó a partir de ese día en la casa de la tía, por petición de ambas, me pidió adjuntar sus archivos de la escuela en un mensaje a su correo electrónico. Mientras tanto yo comencé a conocer a mi amigo de internet. Me costó un poco memorizar su nombre, no obstante descubrí que mirarlo escrito en la ventana del chat facilitó el que lo aprendiera.

A Morinaga podía hablarle de ciencia, de las materias, de todas hasta las que habíamos cursado en la preparatoria, de libros de literatura y cosas que lo impactaron. Ahora tenía un pupilo, alguien que parecía totalmente deslumbrado con mis enseñanzas y por supuesto que aquella admiración corrompió mis ideas. Ser alabado, ser tan apreciado, sin duda era poco usual. Bastante tarde nos despedimos cada día, toleró pocas horas de sueño, que a final de cuentas para mi eran algo usual. Aguardó el tiempo que hablé, lo que dije y descubrí conforme los días pasaron que ese chico recordaba estudiar todo cuanto sugerí, leía las novelas que mandé y comentamos noche a noche sobre las cosas sobresalientes que le interesaron.

El tiempo volaba en la sala del chat, escucharle se volvió muy interesante y la fotografía en su avatar del chat no fue lo único que conocí. Su voz para contarme cosas, quizá era por flojera pero ahora grababa audios y videos de sus clases, explicando sus dudas y hablándome anécdotas que me hicieron reír. Me pidió escuchar mi voz, cosa que rehusé excusándome en que el computador no tenía micrófono ni cámara.

Esa tarde, luego de un mes de no ver a Kanako, llegó llorando a casa. Se abrazó de mí en cuanto la vi:

— ¡Hermano! Lo lamento, de verdad… lo lamento tanto, tú tenías razón.

La tía Matsuda la acompañaba y se veía un poco preocupada por verla llorar. Le respondí con angustia:

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Fue una de mis amigas, ¿recuerdas que acusaste a una de ellas con su madre? Lo que no te dije fue que éramos tres las que hacíamos eso. Sólo era un juego hermano, queríamos aprender lo que era tener una cita y tenías razón. Un sucio tipo casi la secuestra, llegó golpeada a la escuela pues logró escapar gracias a un buen samaritano que la asistió, antes de que la subiera a jalones a un automóvil.

Sus palabras en medio de lágrimas, me hicieron acariciar su espalda y confortarla:

— Ya Kanako, tranquila, todo estará bien, no pasó a mayores. ¿Y tu amiga está bien verdad?

— Si… De verdad lamento haber sido tan ciega, no pensé que algo malo pudiera ocurrir. Gracias por cuidarme y si me lo permites me gustaría volver a casa.

No me pareció tan buena idea que volviera, a razón de que la tía solía cuidarla y vigilarla, pero la extrañaba. Entonces Matsuda me comentó que la traería de la escuela y se quedaría hasta que yo llegara a casa, así que no estaría sola para inventar cosas. Todo ese asunto me hizo preguntarme lo que Morinaga podría pensar sobre mí, ya que nunca le permití verme como realmente era y no debía preocuparme, si en realidad jamás conocería a ese joven.

Esa noche, mi hermana me pidió su computadora para trabajar algunas cosas de la escuela y accedí, de pronto se encendió la sala de chat y el mensaje de Morinaga apareció:

 _—_ _Hola sempai, ¿tan temprano? Yo estoy estudiando el día de hoy para un examen._

Mi hermanita exclamó de inmediato:

— Cerraré de inmediato esta cuenta falsa.

De mis labios, salió desesperadamente una negativa, así sin pretextos, ni nada pensado:

— ¡Espera! ¡No lo cierres!

— ¿No? ¿Y por qué?

— Porque tengo que averiguar más sobre esas cosas del internet.

— Pero hermano, esa gente es peligrosa, tú lo dijiste, mi amiga lo comprobó.

— Morinaga no es malo.

— ¿Morinaga?... ¿Entonces tienes un romance con un chico de internet? ¡Eres gay!

— ¡De ninguna forma! ¡Estás completamente loca! Ese tipo es mi discípulo, aprende de mí, acaba de entrar a la universidad, es dos años menor que yo.

— Hermano, no te das cuenta que es peligroso, no sabes si miente, además tú estás mintiéndole, ¿o le aclaraste que eres un chico? ¿Qué tal si tiene alguna clase de idea sobre hacerse tu novio?

— Él no es de esa clase, hablamos de cosas netamente profesionales, no tenemos intereses románticos el uno por el otro.

— ¿Entonces es tu amigo y le mientes sin aclararle que eres hombre?

— ¿No es algo importante el género no crees? Sólo es una tonta amistad, ¿así que ahora me darás la contraseña?

— Claro que si hermano, y te daré el usuario, así podrás usarlo en el celular. Compraste el mejor y apuesto que no sabías que funciona como una computadora. ¿Por qué crees quería uno para mi próximo cumpleaños? Aunque luego de todo esto prefiero no seguir con eso de las redes sociales.

Mi hermanita me enseñó a abrir la mensajería instantánea en el explorador de mi propia computadora, para que se activara en cuanto se abriera el internet. Instaló algunas cosas en mi teléfono y de pronto tenía al idiota en el celular.

Esa noche la dejé trabajar y me asomé un par de veces a mirar lo que hacía, puesto que mi hermanita no podía usar su computadora sin que alguien la vigilara de vez en cuando. Pero esa noche comencé a hablar con Morinaga mientras ella hacía su tarea, tan divertido poder hacerlo sin el enorme aparato, y de pronto me dijo:

— _¿Ahora tienes celular? ¿Me dejarías escucharte?_

 _—_ _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _—_ _Porque cuando iniciaste sesión apareció que te uniste a la aplicación que yo uso, desde ahí es donde yo te hablo. Me gustaría enseñarte mi escuela mañana, grabaré un video y lo compartiré contigo en directo._

Debía inventar algún pretexto, puesto que mi voz me delataría y por supuesto que no iba a fingir voz de mujer:

 _—_ _Lo siento estoy enfermo, afónico. Tal vez en unos días._

 _—_ _Que te mejores sempai._

 _—_ _Sobre el video, no es necesario, no pierdas el tiempo en cosas así._

 _—_ _De hecho quería hacerlo, a causa de que hoy tuve una sesión ayudando a un profesor en un laboratorio. Tuve muchos errores y quería que me ayudaras con algunas cosas. ¿Podrías?_

Entonces sentí curiosidad, ¿qué cosas podrían fallarle a Morinaga que era tan listo? Y respondí:

 _—_ _De acuerdo, pero no esperes que yo te muestre nada._

 _—_ _Descuida, haremos una video llamada con la aplicación, es más económica hacerla con datos que con las llamadas normales._

Y de pronto un mar de cosas nuevas aprendí esa noche. Conectado al internet de casa hicimos algunas pruebas, claro que la cámara del celular mío la enfoqué al suelo y una de mis manos salió en la pantalla por error.

 _—_ _Acabo de ver tu mano sempai, tan delicada como la imaginé._

Por supuesto que ese comentario suyo era totalmente fuera de lugar y me dieron ganas de decir una mala palabra, sin embargo sería descubierto de hacerlo. De modo que aclaré la garganta un poco impidiendo los sonidos y respondí tecleando:

— _¿Por qué rayos siempre dices cosas así tan raras?_

— _Lo lamento sempai, me agradas y me gustaría conocerte en persona, eres la primera amiga que tengo tan cercana. Me agrada muchísimo charlar contigo._

Al siguiente día, la video llamada comenzó durante el almuerzo, no sabía bien manejar el celular pero lo escuché hablar mientras comimos. Mi primera vez comiendo acompañado no era tan malo, a razón de que no tenía que soportar mirar a otra persona directamente masticar, o cualquier cosa. Me limité a escucharle y responder con textos a sus exposiciones verbales. Podía mirarlo en la diminuta pantalla y verle comer no me dio asco por estar tan lejos. De todas maneras me encontré cerca de él. Casi podía tocarle, y burlarme de las cosas absurdas, contuve la risa un par de veces, ya que para decir tantas estupideces, algunas si solían ser risibles.

Varias veces me contuve de responder verbalmente y cuando subí el celular para llevarlo hasta mi laboratorio pues no dejaba de observarle, de pronto mi coleta salió en la pantalla y escuché su voz.

— Entonces llevas amarrado tu cabello para evitar accidentes. Sabes… conocerte un poquito es lindo.

Y respondí con texto:

 _—_ _Ya mejor muéstrame lo que necesito para ayudarte, estoy por llegar a mis prácticas y colgaré la llamada si me espera el profesor en el laboratorio._

Lo ayudé con las cosas que de verdad eran importantes, tenía errores que requerían práctica y le expliqué lo que yo conocía. Justo así, comenzaron los días en su compañía y las mentiras con tal de no hablarle, con tal de no mostrar mi imagen, tuve que decirle que era una persona muy tímida. Pero a pesar de eso conocí su casa, a su hermano, su madre y padre. Una vez le mostré a mi hermana que lo saludó y enfoqué a mi hermano que estudiaba en la mesa.

Gracias al cielo que Kanako me dijo como desactivar la cámara, y con ello me justifiqué en que tenía una descompostura. De todas maneras el problema persistió en ocasiones, puesto que me pedía escuchar mi voz y tal fue su insistencia que comencé a practicar grabando audios con mi voz haciéndola un poco más aguda, hasta que al escucharla, sentí que era perfecta para seguir con el mismo juego y le dije:

— Hola Morinaga.

El tipo puso una serie de caritas felices y corazones, me intimido suponer que él tenía un interés más allá de la amistad conmigo, por lo que respondí ante sus caricaturas festivas:

— _Deja de portarte así que parece que malinterpretas las cosas._

 _—_ _Descuide sempai, le aseguro que no tengo ningún interés romántico con usted. Nunca le dije que soy gay, y que la veo como mi mejor amiga._

Me desagradó escuchar eso, aunque me tranquilizó pensar que si suponía que yo era mujer, jamás tendría malos entendidos con su persona. Me asqueó pensar las cosas de distinta forma pues lo imaginé cerca de mí. Su rostro de ojos verdes tan sonriente, coqueteando conmigo.

Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces y me golpee con la palma la frente hasta que dejé de imaginar aquello. Pero tenerle tan simpático charlando conmigo, se volvió rutina y costumbre, esa soledad que yo tanto amaba y los silencios que me regalaban las horas de estudio, se tornaron suyos, para compartir. Podía intercambiar opiniones variadas, incluso lo forzaba tanto a llegar a mi nivel que me sorprendía con los resultados favorables que solía mostrar. Sus avances en la investigación me retaron a mejorar también y ser un muro que no pudiera rebasar. Claro que las materias eran de grados inferiores, más no por eso sentí que fuera del alguna forma inferior a mí, al contrario, parecía una competencia y yo amaba las competencias.

Algo extraño de nuestra amistad es que comencé a salir con él, lo acompañé a beber a través de la video llamada, cada cual en su propia casa, en la soledad de nuestras habitaciones.

Mi justificación ulterior que había terminado de convencerle de que no podía mostrarle mi rostro, ni mis imitaciones de voz de mujer, la centré en que temía que cambiara su identidad. Por supuesto que me desagradó que Morinaga fuera gay, no obstante, con tal de mantener las cosas como estaban, porque temía que le gustara de saber que yo era un hombre, fingí que me preocupaba cambiar sus sucios gustos por hombres. Entendió y finalmente me dejó en paz.

La cosa más extraña fue salir juntos a la heladería, ir con un amigo imaginario en un video chat y pausar la llamada para ordenar fue tan raro. De pronto una voz familiar se aproximó hasta mí y mientras Morinaga hablaba nos interrumpió:

— ¡Tatsumi san! ¡Eres tú!

De inmediato colgué la llamada y no di ninguna explicación a Morinaga. Sólo respondí al tipo que me saludaba en la vida real:

— ¡Quién rayos eres tú!

— Soy Ryu, tu compañero del segundo grado en la escuela elemental.

— ¿Crees que podría recordarte?

— Bueno tu madre solía ser amiga de la mía, hasta que se mudaron más cerca del hospital y te cambiaron de escuela. Lamentamos mucho lo que sucedió.

— Olvídalo, es pasado.

El terco tipo se sentó frente a mí y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Una nueva video llamada entrante que colgué y apagué los datos al instante. No tardó nada cuando nuevamente sonó pero esta vez era una llamada normal, puesto que Morinaga tenía mi número. Apagué el aparato y mi total desinterés en la conversación con el tipo lo hizo marcharse.

Esa tarde olvidé prender el celular, a causa de que me esperaban problemas en casa, mis hermanos discutían por cosas insignificantes como el canal de la televisión, hasta que desconecté el maldito aparato y los mandé a sus habitaciones. No había nada para cenar, pues mi tía había salido un par de días a visitar a una amiga suya y me vi en la necesidad de ordenar comida. Por si fuera poco, antes de que pudiera recordar prender el celular, mi hermano menor bajó con un sinfín de dudas en física y química para su examen, de modo que tuve que estudiar sin cenar. La comida rápida llegó cuarenta minutos después y cenamos, mientras leí a discreción el libro de Física con las dudas de Tomoe con tal de aventajar hasta que la cena finalizara.

Algunas cosas no las recordaba, conocimientos inútiles que no utilizaba más y que repasé hasta terminar de ayudarlo. Bastante tarde subí con un poco de fastidio a mi recámara y recordé al idiota, prendí el celular y timbró un sinfín de veces. Había mensajes de la aplicación, algunos a mi celular, video llamadas y llamadas perdidas. Mi paciencia era poca y enfadado, demasiado enfadado por su insistencia. Lo primero que hice fue escribirle un:

— _¡Que carajos quieres!_

Jamás me habría esperado lo que venía:

— _Quería decir tantas cosas… supongo que ha leído mis mensajes. Sabe… me di cuenta de una cosa el día de hoy sempai, yo… estoy enamorado de ti. Te dije que soy gay y de todas formas no he podido evitarlo. En realidad no lo sabía, hasta que sentí celos, tenía ganas de buscarte en Nagoya, de correr hasta ti con tal de alejarte de esa persona que te habló._

 _—_ _¡Qué tonterías dices! El idiota que me saludó es un ex compañero de la escuela elemental que no recuerdo haber conocido._

 _—_ _En realidad no importa, porque yo soy gay sempai, no puedo aceptarlo, no puedo seguir jugando con esto. Cada vez que hablamos creo que te amo un poco más y es doloroso saber que es irreal. Por más que te ame no podría quedarme, lo lamento… Me iré y suspenderé esta cuenta._

 _—_ _¿Pero qué demonios quieres? ¿No se supone que estábamos aquí para ayudarnos? ¿Te irás como un cobarde sólo porque no controlas tus emociones?_

 _—_ _Lo lamento… nunca quise que ocurriera, yo preferiría quedarme por siempre en este mundo de fantasía, pero sabes… quiero más de ti. Cada día necesito saber que estás bien, que estás ahí tras un aparato con tal de hablarme. Incluso esa vez que me saludaste con voz… atesoro esa grabación. Y no sabía, ¡por dios! Que no sabía y lo lamento. No debería, pero he soñado con tus largos cabellos, con besar tus labios y rehusé que eso tuviera que ver con amor. A pesar de eso, hacerte una escena de celos virtual, me ha demostrado lo perdidamente enamorado que estoy. Y no puedo, no debo… ya que simplemente no sé cómo responda mi cuerpo ante ti._

 _—_ _¡Y qué demonios quieres que diga!_

 _—_ _Sólo quería despedirme, no tienes que decir nada, no tienes que corresponder. Simplemente no podía irme sin decirte la razón. Gracias, no creí que fuera posible amar a larga distancia y de todas formas siento como se rompe mi corazón… pero es lo mejor. Adiós Sempai Tatsumi Kanako, te amo y me llevaré este amor que me ha hecho tan feliz._

No sabía que decir, estaba pasmado, un hombre se había enamorado de mí... Un hombre gay se había enamorado de mí a pesar de que suponía que yo era una mujer. Intenté escribir groserías. Tenía que regañarlo, gritarle que no estaba bien enamorarse de otro tipo, o que no estaba bien enamorarse de mí, aunque fuera mujer u hombre, porque yo… Pero simplemente borré cada respuesta hasta que escribió nuevamente:

 _—_ _De verdad no tienes que decir nada, esto fue un simple error. Pero gracias por hacerme feliz este tiempo. Adiós sempai._

 _—_ _Adiós Morinaga. —_ Respondí apenas.

.

Tetsuhiro Morinaga.

La vida había sido bastante dura desde que recuerdo, mis padres trabajando y mi hermano mayor que solía abusar de su poder para ponerme a realizar sus deberes en su lugar. Como solía ser el orgullo de la familia, siempre el de más altas calificaciones, el de trofeos y cosas por el estilo, yo pasaba a segundo plano. Me esforcé algunas veces hasta que me rendí de ser su seguidor y competir por un poco de atención.

Tampoco puedo decir que nadie me quisiera, mi hermano solía ser malo cuando niños, sin embargo al crecer me percaté que solía cuidar de mí, me recogía por las tardes luego de la escuela, compartía dulces y cada vez me trató un poco mejor. Aunque los pleitos por el control remoto no cesaron y yo siempre terminé con los brazos atrapados en mi espalda por los de Kunihiro que solían tener una fuerza superior a la mía por los años que tenía más que yo.

El tiempo pasó y crecimos todavía más, conocí a su mejor amigo Masaki y me enamoré perdidamente de él, no había otra persona en la que pudiera pensar todo el tiempo, más que en sus ojos tristes. Cierto día tomé valor y me declaré. Mi mundo se derrumbó esa tarde cuando su rostro reflejó horror, me dijo que esos pensamientos sucios homosexuales debía alejarlos de mi cabeza y que debía buscar una mujer con la que pudiera ser feliz. El tipo le dijo a mi hermano y a mis padres. En unos cuantos segundos pasé a ser la vergüenza de la familia con tan sólo catorce años. Me mandaron lejos con una tía, eso a expendas de que no me recibiera. Tenían miedo de que lo mío fuese contagioso. Me sentí tan solo esas semanas alejado de casa, hasta que mi hermano llegó y habló conmigo. Me dijo lo confundido que yo debía estar y que podía volver siempre y cuando me olvidara de esas cosas raras del amor entre personas del mismo género. No supe qué hacer, así que doblé mi orgullo, no es que la tía fuera mala conmigo pero de verdad me sentía tan marginado.

A pesar de eso y de todo, sabía que mis gustos jamás cambiarían. Poco después a escondidas, intenté salir con chicos en bares y me aterró la forma lasciva que tenían para querer hacerme cosas a las que no estaba listo. De modo que me alejé de eso, yo pretendía buscar a una persona especial que llenara mi corazón, a la cual pudiera entregar mi afecto antes que mi cuerpo.

Los años siguieron su curso y cada vez que una persona llamaba mi atención, tenía miedo de decirle. Únicamente lo hice una vez más y una paliza me hizo olvidarme del amor. Tal vez era yo, no merecía ser amado, tal vez era que ser gay estaba mal y debía corregirme. Por esa razón, una vez que entré a la universidad, cuando mi hermano sugirió citas por internet para conocer mujeres, accedí. Comentó que era más fácil para alguien solitario crear lazos de esa forma y descubriría que podía amar a una persona sin que tuviera ser un hombre. No obstante sabía que no funcionaría, yo era gay, me gustaba ver pornografía de dos hombres haciendo cosas, de ninguna forma cambiaría lo único que me quedaba de libertad en mi cabeza. Aunque no tuviera un compañero, dentro de mí era libre para desear un novio, así tuviera que negar mi orientación frente a la familia.

Al siguiente día muy temprano, me dio un correo electrónico nuevo con un perfil en una red social. Tenía mi nombre y Kunihiro personalmente había buscado candidatas para ser mis novias virtuales. Me reí cuando leí los perfiles que me había agregado. La mayoría eran universitarias con fotos extrañas, exhibían sus senos y otras demasiado pintadas. A leguas todas parecían desesperadas. De pronto me topé con el perfil de una mujer que me interesó, tenía que estudiar para un examen y esa mujer parecía conveniente. No entendía como se resolvía el ejercicio principal de la guía y reprobaría de no recibir ayuda.

Entonces desenvolví a una mujer tímida, mucho más que yo, demasiado inteligente y mal hablada que me hacía reír cuando me trataba como un tipo vulgar gruñón. La sempai Kanako tenía cualidades más allá de lo imaginado, en una sola noche me mantuvo interesado, respondió mis dudas y me asombré de su sabiduría, como de su forma extraña de ser.

Me levanté muy temprano, apenas unas horas para dormir y me marché a prisa hasta la universidad. El examen demasiado simple gracias a la ayuda de sempai y suspiré al pensar que tenía una buena amiga para ayudarme. Algo había en ella que realmente parecía tan agradable, solía apartarme de todos y no tenía amigos, al menos no permitía que los demás fueran cercanos como para importarme su opinión. Buscaba no formar lazos, evitar a toda costa que algún chico pudiera gustarme y las mujeres solían ser demasiado atrevidas, siempre tratando de conquistarme me hacían permanecer a distancia de los demás.

Me percaté esa noche que hablé con la sempai, que justamente era la amistad que yo requería, una persona a larga distancia para no hacer ningún vínculo. Me sentía escuchado, comprendido. Me agradaba que ella se refería a sí misma como él, de modo que en sempai tenía al amigo o amiga que siempre quise, sin preocuparme de malos entendidos.

Marcamos ciertas reglas, no hablaríamos de cosas personales, simplemente de la escuela y con el pasar de los días, ya me contaba sobre sus hermanos, sobre su padre que vivía distante y sin notarlo, yo también me entusiasmé con mi primera amistad honesta. Le hablé de mi familia y leí cada recomendación suya asombrándome con lo mucho que aprendía de su persona. Totalmente impactado de conocerle despacio, me percaté que era una persona para seguir, quería ser su kohai y conocerle en Nagoya donde vivía.

Cierta tarde, instalé la aplicación en el celular para charlar con ella, cuando las ideas sugieran, tenía ganas de contarle demasiadas cosas incluso durante las clases, de manera que grabé audios de mis dudas y de algunas clases donde me costaba comprender lo que el profesor explicaba. Le mandé videos con las extensas cosas que solían escribir en el pizarrón y resolvió mis problemas de la manera más simple. Me mandó archivos con respuestas y explicaciones.

Me obsesionaba cada vez más con conocerle un poco, si era mi mejor amiga, tenía que saber cómo se escuchaba, no bastaba con esa foto, sin embargo se negó demasiadas veces.

Aquella tarde se conectó temprano, leyó mi mensaje y no respondió, pero una hora después apareció que tenía la misma aplicación que yo para celular. Imaginé gracias a ese hecho que podríamos hablar en el teléfono, no podría inventar excusas y de todas formas dijo que estaba enferma. Con ello supuse que en algunos días podría escucharla, me emocionó eso y mucho más que accedió a regañadientes a realizar una video llamada, sin duda podría escucharla, no podría estar callada todo el tiempo. Mi pretexto eran procedimientos especializados, ya que gracias a ella había logrado impresionar a un profesor que me llevó a su laboratorio para asistirlo. Ahí, recibí algunos regaños sobre mi manejo de muestras y del microscopio, de modo que me mandó a leer manuales de seguridad y de procedimientos dentro del laboratorio. Algo que conmovió a sempai, fue que le conté que por su gran ayuda yo tenía una oportunidad única que no se les daba a alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

Entonces hice nuestra primera video llamada, y lo que pude ver de ella en vivo y en directo, era una mano delicada que me pareció un poco masculina. Sin uñas pintadas y recortadas pulcramente. ¡Claro! La mano de una futura científica.

Las cosas cambiaron desde las video llamadas, todo el tiempo quería permanecer a su lado y ella permanecía al mío aunque no hablara. Miré un poco su cabello largo y rubio que me pareció mucho más hermoso que el de la fotografía y también más largo. Comencé a idealizarle, me imaginé que ella era un chico con cabellos largos a ratos, pero mirar su fotografía me traía a la realidad.

A cambio de mirarme y escucharme, ella me mostraba los alrededores, además de algunas notas en su cuaderno respondiendo mis dudas. Me levantaba temprano todas las mañanas para hablarle. Los mensajes antes de marchar a la universidad, los mensajes durante el almuerzo, algunos en las clases y antes de dormir, me resultaron tan divertidos y agradables.

Sabía que no quería que la mirase, me pregunté si realmente se parecía a esa foto suya, tal vez por esa razón no me mostraba su rostro o me dejaba escuchar su voz, tenía miedo de que descubriera que no tenía ese encantador rostro delicado. Sin embargo, a mí me importaba poco como luciera, yo la quería mucho por ser quien era, mi mejor amiga, la única que había tenido.

La cosa más maravillosa llegó un día, un saludo suyo de una voz un tanto masculina, me comprobaron que era una chica y de todas formas atesoré ese audio para escucharlo un par de veces. Esa misma noche le confesé mi más grande secreto, no quería que malinterpretara mis intenciones y le dije directamente algo que me aterrorizaba decir:

 _—_ _Descuide sempai, le aseguro que no tengo ningún interés romántico con usted. Nunca le dije que soy gay, y que la veo como mi mejor amiga._

Y luego de eso todavía nos volvimos más cercanos, tuvimos algunas salidas como buenos amigos, la acompañé a beber juntos, aunque cada cual en su habitación. Después le presenté a mi hermano, mi madre y padre, así dejaron de dudar de mis preferencias, puesto que la chica era bonita en su foto de perfil.

Lo que jamás esperé fue que en nuestra salida a una heladería, alguien le habló con efusividad, escuché esa voz y me enfadó un poco, mucho más porque colgó de inmediato. Todo me hizo sentir una furia en mi interior e imaginé que podría ser un error, de modo que marqué nuevamente y colgó apagando la conexión de internet. Ya que días antes me había facilitado su celular, lo marqué y nuevamente fui rechazado, había algo muy raro con todo eso, puesto que conforme pasaron las horas no recibí noticias suyas. ¿Podría ser su novio del que nunca habló?

Mi tortura comenzó, escribí un sinfín de mensajes que mandé por distintos medios, todos preguntaban ¿quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué no respondía mis mensajes? Y si tenía algún novio. No conforme con eso, mi enfado llegó lejos y dejé mensajes de voz preguntando eso y más cosas. Reclamé que no me tuviera confianza para decir aquello. Nada podía distraerme, di vueltas, y más vueltas a todo hasta que me percaté de que eso que sentía doler en mi pecho era amor, me había enamorado de una mujer realmente.

Me detesté por eso, ni mis padres, ni nadie podía dictarme lo que debía sentir. Me gustaban los hombres, no era justo que me gustara una mujer. No podía amarla si yo esperaba un día conocer un chico especial y marcharme de casa para ser feliz con él. Pero era verdad, con lágrimas en los ojos había escrito nuestra despedida. Sempai intentó responder pero borró cada palabra que intentó escribir, al menos eso decía mi aplicación del celular. Seguro de cierta forma debía detestarme por ser un cobarde, tal como lo dijo y tenía razón, ya que escapaba para no seguir sintiendo eso por ella.

El dolor en mi pecho se acrecentó cuando cerré la ventana del chat y a punto de bloquear su cuenta me arrepentí. Tampoco tuve el valor de cerrar la mía, de manera que simplemente desinstalé la aplicación, y de mi computador cerré la sesión y retiré la página de la barra de marcadores en el explorador.

Lloré toda la noche y despertar fue tan pesado con los párpados inflamados y la pesadumbre de la pérdida. Me sentí mucho más solo de lo que jamás estuve, con esa sensación de ansiedad, con la necesidad de hablarle. Mi cabeza tonta no daba para otra cosa que no fuera pensar en ella, mi amada sempai. De verdad estaba tan metida en mi corazón que no tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero confiaba en que esa sensación se iría.

Jamás lo supe, yo era un completo adicto a ella, a su compañía, a sentir quizá no su afecto porque ella no era cariñosa, sin embargo podía claramente conocer su dulce corazón, sabía que ella tenía uno cuando me habló de su difunta madre, de su padre distante, de lo mucho que quería lo mejor para sus hermanos. Todo eso y más amaba sobre ella.

Pasar las horas hablando con sempai, hacía el tiempo tan corto, la adoraba por eso, por llenar el hueco que tantas personas que me veían defectuoso ignoraron. De verdad jamás nadie me espero para escuchar mis chistes, incluso le parecieran tontos ella podía hacerme sentir querido, apreciado por primera vez en el mundo, me había dado lo que esa fría familia mía me había negado. La necesitaba, de verdad sentía una asfixia de estar tantas horas sin hablarle, sin leer sus respuestas, sin saber que alguien del otro lado de la computadora pensaba en mí.

Sempai preguntaba por mí día, me escuchaba atentamente, nadie de verdad se había interesado lo suficiente para preguntar alguna vez eso.

La vida podía pasar tan agradable, tan rápido ante mis ojos, a su lado, y me sentía tan feliz como jamás lo fui. Aunque todo era falso, estaba hecho a la medida de mis ilusiones más profundas. Una parte de mí, se imaginaba que tal vez en un mundo distinto, podría ser su esposo y darle hijos. Pero sabía dentro de mí, que mi identidad sexual era la única cosa esencial en mi camino y que si la perdía, me perdería a mí mismo. De todas formas me sumí en la depresión, no importó cuando negué las cosas, mi respuesta siempre fue que urgentemente tenía que hablarle.

Contradicciones en mi cabeza que me dieron dolor de cabeza, darle vueltas a las cosas o sentir la opresión en mi pecho y las odiosas lágrimas que salieron al recordar cosas bellas entre nosotros. Me odié a mí mismo por sentirlo, era tan ridículo saberme enamorado de un personaje imaginario, del que jamás miré su rostro en realidad, sólo esa foto que nunca cambió a lo largo de los meses que nos conocimos. Quería contarle a alguien mi sufrimiento, no obstante era de verdad tan ridículo, que no tuve el valor para decirlo, mucho más puesto que se debía a que me gustaba una mujer siendo yo homosexual.

Una semana después, quizá más, durante la cena me levanté apenas probando mis alimentos, tenía ganas esa tarde de tirarme en la cama, escuchar el audio de sempai y leer los apuntes que me había pasado tiempo atrás. Además de que llorar se veía como una opción falible, mucho más que las anteriores.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, unos golpeteos en la puerta me hicieron abrir con fastidio:

— Qué necesitas hermano. — Le dije a Kunihiro que se hallaba en la entrada.

— Me gustaría hablarte, ¿puedo pasar?

Con una seña lo hice pasar y se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio mientras que yo me senté en la orilla de la cama. Con desgano pregunté ante el rostro serio de mi hermano:

— ¿Algo te ocurre?

— Es al contrario Tetsuhiro, algo te ocurre a ti y he venido a preguntarte.

— No tengo nada, sólo estoy algo cansado y necesito dormir.

— Te conozco hermanito y te ves tan triste como cuando te traje a casa… Aquella vez no hice mucho, debí apoyarte más. Lamento haber sido tan prejuicioso.

Me quedé mudo ante sus palabras, ¿de verdad estaba aceptándome? Pero mi corazón estaba tan herido que no podía demostrar frente a él mi debilidad. Tan sensible me sentía por mi reciente separación que nadie debería verme nunca más llorar, como el marica llorón que soy. Mi fuerza de voluntad y mi orgullo me hicieron responder con desgano:

— De verdad no tengo nada hermano, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, no vale la pena.

Entonces me miró y sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos cuando dijo:

— Lo siento tanto Tetsuhiro, de verdad he sido un completo idiota. No sabía que cuando le cierras los caminos a una persona puede hacer cosas tan drásticas. No se lo he contado a nadie y necesito decírtelo, porque tú pareces estar muy mal. He notado que no comes, que tienes unas ojeras terribles, y que luces cansado estos últimos días. Son síntomas de depresión, nos hablaron de eso en la escuela luego de que…

De pronto mi hermano agachó su rostro y cubrió su cara con ambas manos. Sufría demasiado, podía verle tan acongojado que me aproximé y lo abracé por primera vez desde que fuimos niños. Entonces le pregunté:

— Cuéntame hermano ¿Qué pasó?

Entre sollozos escuché:

— Masaki… se suicidó…

Me sentí extraño cuando noté que no prestaba atención a Kunihiro, aunque él tampoco me la prestaba a mí. Recordaba a ese tipo Masaki demasiado bien desde su rechazo, solía frecuentar mi casa para acompañar a mi hermano y yo le miraba con recelo por su detestable forma de ponerme en evidencia. Aunque sabía de antemano que mi hermano y él solían ser inseparables hasta en sus estudios de posgrado. Entonces le miré, parecía demasiado consternado por la muerte de su amigo, se notaba acongojado, a tal grado que me dolió verle así. Mis brazos se asieron más fuerte a su cuerpo y devolvió mi abrazo mientras acaricié su espalda. Los minutos se volvieron estresantes, mi problema con sempai pasó a segundo plano de notar ese sufrimiento. Demasiado lento para mi gusto hasta que respiró profundo diciendo:

— Masaki estaba enamorado de mí… Nunca lo supe, jamás lo dijo, tenía tanto miedo de sus padres, de ser la decepción en su familia, de ganarse mi odio. Siempre lo noté así deprimido, tenía las mismas señales que noté en ti y las ignoré. Esa tarde me preguntó qué pasaría si el mundo fuera distinto y pudiéramos amar sin fijarnos en el género de la persona, a lo que respondí que era desagradable, dije algunos adjetivos repudiando, despreciando a los homosexuales. Lo último que recuerdo haber dicho fue que son un error de la naturaleza y debían corregirse o dejar de existir… — Su llanto volvió, entre lágrimas y palabras cortadas continuó: — No tenía idea de que… hablaba sobre él… supuse que se refería a ti, porque le conté que te habías reformado y que tenías una novia por internet. Lamento tanto haber dicho aquello… fue culpa mía…

— No es tu culpa, cada quien decide lo que hace, sólo eras su amigo. Nada tenías que ver en eso.

— No lo entiendes, porque no sabes que al siguiente día me dejó una carta en un cuaderno que me devolvió, y por la noche se quitó la vida.

Temía preguntar, puesto que mi hermano limpiaba su nariz y no parecía calmarse ni un poco. De todas formas me preocupaba demasiado aquello:

— ¿Qué decía la carta?

— Decía que toda la vida estuvo enamorado de mí… ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Es un idiota! ¡Yo soy un maldito imbécil por no darme cuenta! Tan cerrado estuve a aceptarlo que no me di cuenta hasta que se fue… Me dolió en el alma que dijera que lamentaba esos sucios sentimientos que no deberían existir en él, pero que se los llevaría a donde no pudieran dañarme. Que agradecía todos nuestros años de amistad y que quería que fuera feliz…

Su rostro abatido no me dejó decir nada, me limité a acariciar su espalda suavemente esperando a que sus lágrimas saciaran el dolor que atenazaba sus pensamientos. Pero las palabras que toda la vida quise escuchar llegaron en ese instante:

— Sabes que lamento haberte dicho cosas feas, tú mereces ser feliz seas como seas. Yo te apoyaré, te defenderé frente a quien sea y no permitiré que pases las cosas tú solo… Ahora quiero escuchar que sucede contigo y no mientas, confía en mí.

Suspiré y me percaté que si Kunihiro había abierto su corazón frente a mí, si se había expuesto y su dolor era más intenso, podía confiarle mi pena. La nueva perspectiva hacía ver mis problemas como cosas vanas:

— Mis problemas son muy tontos, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Es sólo una crisis de identidad. Me enamoré de una mujer y me horrorizó que ocurriera. Toda la vida imaginé que un día encontraría a un chico para compartir mi vida y resulta que me enamoré de una mujer, tal como dijiste que pasaría… Lo vez, mis problemas son tan tontos que no vale para nada tu preocupación.

Se quedó serio un instante, miró al suelo y aclaró la garganta para decir:

— Ya veo… Tus problemas no son tontos. Cuando leí la carta de Masaki primero sentí rabia, era un idiota y por supuesto, no me había molestado lo del amor, odiaba lo cobarde que fue para enfrentar las cosas. La salida más estúpida, escapar de la cosa más importante que se puede tener, la única cosa que podría llevarlo a cumplir sus sueños, el simple hecho de vivir. Y luego… comencé a pensarlo, lo pensé tantos días. Yo… es que… no era tan malo. Todo el tiempo lo pasábamos juntos. Recordé lo que sentía a su lado, sus sonrisas, sus labios en ese gesto triste, sus ojos que me miraban guardando aquél secreto. Sólo entonces descubrí que podría hacer a un lado mis prejuicios. Nunca sabré si realmente esto que siento era amor, pero… sé que lo hubiese intentado de saberlo antes. Quizá por esa razón mis noviazgos con mujeres jamás duraron.

¿Mi hermano había dicho que era gay? Me quedé pasmado unos instantes, hasta que volvió el rostro a mí, se notaba un poco avergonzado. No iba renunciar a mis ideales, de modo que respondí:

— No es lo mismo. Es lo que todos esperan de mí, lo que no quiero ser. Lo único que me queda es mi identidad, no puede voltearse el mundo de cabeza, sólo por una chica en la red.

— Tu dímelo… ¿Ella vale la pena? Es la misma cosa que pensé cuando Masaki falleció. Tantos años de conocerle, de dormir en su habitación, de charlar hasta la madrugada, de escucharle reír. Creo que si me lo hubiera dicho, al principio me habría enfadado, pero te aseguro que tarde o temprano tocaría a su puerta para descubrir si lo que teníamos era algo más. Ahora es tarde para él ¿y tú que tienes la oportunidad, la vas a despreciar?

— Pero no es lo que quiero, lo que yo necesito.

Su voz me interrumpió:

— Tú la amas, ¿y si la amas no merece la pena intentar? ¿No deberías darte el beneficio de la duda? Estoy seguro que te arrepentirás si no lo intentas un poco.

Suspiré pensativo, bajé mis ojos mirando al piso y las sensaciones que surgieron de escucharle hablar de Masaki, me recordaron a mí mismo respecto de mi sempai. De hecho parecía que Kunihiro requería más consuelo que yo. Un tanto preocupado respondí:

— Gracias hermano, lamento lo de Masaki. Sabes que desde aquella vez, no lo toleraba pero me hubiera gustado que fuese mi cuñado.

— También lo lamento y comprendí que él "hubiera" es tan fútil, que la única cosa importante es que me ha dado una gran lección, para cuidarte, para ayudarte a ser feliz. Su muerte no será en vano si aprendemos a ser valientes, a no repetir patrones y a aceptar a quienes amamos.

— Lo haré hermano, te prometo que lo voy a intentar, por ti.

— No sabes la falta que me hacía hablarlo con alguien y espero que puedas confiar en mí desde ahora, para decirme tus penas Tetsuhiro. Gracias por escucharme.

Lo abracé con fuerza, mis manos acariciaron su espalda y sentí el apoyo fraternal de una forma tan cálida que un gran conforte sacudió mis sentidos.

Esa misma noche tenía ganas de hablarle a la sempai Tatsumi, de saber de ella, así que no me contuve más, abrí mi sesión en el computador y para mi sorpresa había varios mensajes extraños a medias, espaciados entre los días:

«Cobarde…»

« Te detesto maldito idiota»

«¿Dónde carajos estás?»

«¿Dónde?»

« ¿Volverás?»

«Estoy preocupado por ti…»

Entonces miré la pantalla, decía que estaba escribiendo algo y lo borraba con indecisión. Sonreí y respondí:

— _Hola sempai_

De pronto se apresuró a responder, había demasiadas letras, en mayúsculas la mayoría, algunas no tenían sentido:

 _—_ _¡DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTABAS MALDITO BASTARDO! tE mataría sI PudieRa, con mis amnos mAlditomfsdf_

Y de pronto se desconectó cuando respondí:

 _—_ _Aquí estoy, he regresado. Tranquila sempai._

Me preocupó que se desconectara pero volvió unos minutos después:

 _—_ _Este maldito aparato se cayó y se apagó._

 _—_ _Descuida, lamento haberme ido, lo he pensado bien, quiero intentarlo. Te lo dije antes, me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti y no me importa que seas una chica, quiero conocerte. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?_

 _—_ _Tu… quieres… yo… No puedo… Sólo quiero que seas mi amigo, ¿no puedes olvidarte de eso? Lo dijiste antes, los sentimientos nos estorban._

 _—_ _Me lo habías dicho, soy un cobarde. Tenía miedo de ser rechazado y contigo, tenía miedo de amarte porque me gustan los chicos. Pero me he dado cuenta que la vida es corta para fijarse en el género de quien amamos. Estoy dispuesto a cortejarte, a salir juntos. Quiero besarte, abrazarte, mirarte, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No me importa si no te ves como en esa foto, si estás gordita, si tienes pecas o lo que sea que temas mostrar. Yo te adoro, a esa solitaria gruñona que eres._

Entonces no respondió, me dejó en visto y desapareció esa tarde. Todos los días le dejé un mensaje que miró y no respondió. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo, era mujer demasiado solitaria, tanto o más que yo. Me dolió su rechazo, pero mientras ella siguiera viendo los mensajes, sabía que la esperanza no moría del todo. Le hablé de mí, le conté muchas cosas sobre mis problemas con mis padres por ser gay, y abrí mi corazón para que notara el empeño que ponía con tal de conocernos mejor.

La única cosa buena de todo, fue que mi hermano y yo nos hicimos unidos, descubrimos un gusto por los animes, y miramos una serie que salía cuando niños, ahora sacaban nuevos episodios, después de años sin sacar nada. Podíamos charlar como buenos amigos, aunque me aconsejó tirar la toalla con mi sempai, yo tenía un dejo de esperanza de que podría convencerla. Lo que no sentí fueron remordimientos, comprendí que había hecho lo que debía, me liberé de todo y simplemente amé sin reservas.

Mis esperanzas terminaron esa tarde que no se conectó a leer mis mensajes, supe de hecho que no podría estar a su lado y me resigné, quizá era lo mejor para ambos. Así que no volví a escribir, y dos días de ver el mismo estatus de enviado sin que fuera leído, cerré la cuenta finalmente y suspiré resignado.

Para colmo, ese fin de semana iríamos precisamente a Nagoya, no era tan malo ir a ese lugar, después de todo, nunca inicié nada en verdad con ella. Kunihiro y yo, visitaríamos esa ciudad con tal de escuchar a la banda que le daba el tema musical a nuestro anime favorito. Podríamos conocer a los actores de la voz y comprar algunos posters, razón por la cual en el lugar donde vendían mangas en Fukuoka, compré una camiseta alusiva a la caricatura, ya que eran bastante populares últimamente y emocionados partimos muy temprano al aeropuerto.

Las vacaciones de la universidad nos regalaban algunas semanas para divertirnos. Ambos estábamos becados y mi hermano en el doctorado en su carrera, así que teníamos dinero para vacacionar ahí. Nos fuimos muy temprano, llegamos a hospedarnos en un bonito hotel y salimos por la ciudad donde residía mi sempai, tenía la esperanza de toparme con ella. Aunque yo no la conocía de vista, de alguna forma podría saber quién era, si su mirada delataba el conocerme. **Para sempai Daniel, porque el amor puede darse de las formas menos esperadas. Sabes que siempre imaginé que tú eras tan dulce como Morinaga. Te dedico esta historia de todo corazón, mi pequeño amigo.**

 **Los personajes los ha creado Hinako Takanaga y yo haré que se encuentren de una forma inesperada, en donde los prejuicios saldrán por la borda, sin que ninguno pueda resistir el más encantador y dulce amor.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Prejuicios**

Esa tarde como muchas otras, regresé de la escuela. El mismo trayecto, la misma casa, el sol ocultándose, el viento en mi rostro que me incomodaba moviendo mi cabello trayéndolo hasta los ojos, flotando insistentemente. Sin duda todo me hace sentir este fastidio, este extraño enfado de que las cosas nunca eran tal como yo quería fueran. Lo único que mantenía mi cordura eran las lineales y agradables operaciones en la química, en las matemáticas. Los conocimientos que podían interesarme a perderme en ese mundo tan enorme, tan grande que quizá no me alcanzaría la vida para obtener más y más sabiduría.

Como siempre he sido bueno en el estudio, en la escuela y ahora en la universidad, en mi segundo año en ella, las cosas son tan perfectas, me han invitado a un laboratorio donde puedo ver resultados de hipótesis que el profesor Fukushima nos ha encargado. Pero me ha prometido que si lo hago bien, podré plantear las mías y realizar experimentos.

Arribé a casa notando que mi hermanita tenía la cena lista y aguardaba por mí en la sala con su computadora portátil en la mesa. Mi hermano Tomoe sin duda se encontraba arriba estudiando para ingresar a la universidad, tenía más de un año para prepararlo pero tal como yo, le agradaba ser el mejor.

Suspiré de no ser notado, mi hermanita reía como una loca y parecía casi ida leyendo cosas en el aparato.

— Kanako...— pero no escuchó y soltó una risotada, por lo cual insistí: — ¡KANAKO!— levante la voz con enfado.

— Ya llegaste hermano. Lo siento, estaba en un grupo de Internet.

— Paredes un zombi, no ves que es una pérdida de tiempo estar en grupos así.

— Eres un enojón hermano, debe ser porque estas descontinuado y no usas ni tu celular. Así conoces a muchas personas que les gustan las cosas que a ti. Una de mis amigas conoció a un muchacho ahí.

— Deberías prestar atención a la escuela en vez de esto.

— Tengo calificaciones perfectas.

Kanako era insoportable a veces, se levantó, caminó como niña mimada y se dirigió a la cocina.

— Te daré de cenar para que dejes de ser un amargado. — Empujó la tapa de la computadora y se fue.

Respiré pesadamente y decidí mirar el televisor, al prenderlo busqué el canal de documentales que solía ver y la computadora portátil hizo un ruido que me enfadó. Decidí ignorar aquello y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a sonar. Esa niña sin duda es demasiado torpe dejando prendido el aparato, pero yo tenía flojera y no me moví. Cuando volvió a sonar con insistencia, decidí hacerme cargo. Abrí la tapa que no estaba totalmente abajo y la pantalla se prendió. De pronto una conversación en la pantalla.

— ¿ _Kana-chan ya hiciste la cuenta falsa para conocer chicos?_

Esa simple frase me alertó. Entonces revise las otras ventanas abiertas y había una en especial que me asustó. El perfil de Kanako tenía una foto de una mujer mayor, de cabellara larga rubia y tenía conversaciones con hombres. Mi hermanita de doce años tenía tratos sucios con hombres. El ácido de mi estómago subió y unas náuseas se asentaron. Tenía que saber lo que ella hacia pero de pronto me interrumpió:

— ¡Qué haces mirando mis cosas hermano!

Tenía ganas de matarla justo ahí, me asustó que algún pederasta pudiera estar tras mi hermana, por lo que me contuve y expresé:

— ¡Qué demonios crees que hacías con una cuenta falsa y haciéndote pasar por una mujer mayor!

— No es tu asunto. Dame mi computadora.

— Estas castigada. No sabes que los hombres mayores pueden hacerte cosas feas. Me decepcionas. Ahora no quiero verte y necesito tus contraseñas.

— Ni creas, no puedes obligarme.

— Claro que sí, te mandaré a un internado para jovencitas. La tía Matsuda me apoyará cuando sepa lo que hacías.

Mi hermana se soltó a llorar, me dolió verla así pero tenía que protegerla, no iba a permitir que alguien le quitara su inocencia, por lo que debía ser firme.

— Prefiero irme lejos de ti que darte mis contraseñas. ¡Te odio!

La mire subir a prisa hasta su habitación y azotó la puerta. Tomoe bajó luego de eso y cuando le expliqué el asunto con Kanako, simplemente se preocupó tratando de hablarle, a pesar de eso, la niña era una testaruda y nos mandó al diablo a ambos.

Como nada podía arreglarse, fui a la cocina a comer, ya que moría de hambre y luego de darme una ducha, tenía que mirar lo que pudiera, con tal de saber si ella estaba en malos pasos. Marqué el teléfono y le informe a la tía de la situación, y supliqué que la hiciera entrar en razón. Ella preocupada me prometió ayudarme y conseguir todas las contraseñas.

Unos suspiros pesados di luego de prender un cigarrillo. En la soledad de mi habitación encendí el aparato conectado a su cargador. Una vez abrí el internet se prendieron varios mensajes de la amiga de mi hermanita que preguntaba por el plan que aparentemente ambas habían formulado. De pronto un mensaje sonó alertándome y mire la foto de un chico de cabellos azulados, saludando a mi pequeña hermana. Entonces decidí matarlo lentamente:

— _Hola._

Antes de decirle algo pensé en cómo podría escarmentarlo y humillarlo por hablarle a una niña.

— _Hola idiota._

Antes de enviarlo, decidí omitir la última palabra.

Tardó algunos segundo donde la pantalla decía que él tipo estaba respondiendo y me desesperó el que no aparecía pronto todo. Cuando pensé apagar la computadora, volvió a pitar para decirme que había llegado la respuesta:

— _Esto es tan raro. Adiós siento molestarte._

— _Si te ibas a arrepentir no debiste hablarme en primer lugar._

— _Lo siento, estaba aburrido y aceptaste mi solicitud, así que quería hablar contigo, mucho más porque dice tu perfil que estudias lo mismo que yo pero con dos años de ventaja._

Respondí con arrogancia, si él decía que mi perfil decía aquello lo usaría con tal de humillarlo intelectualmente:

— _Podría hablar contigo pero no estas a mi altura._

 _—_ _Lo sé, pero de todas las personas por aquí, pareces ser alguien interesante. Tengo algunas dudas con respecto a la química orgánica y pensé que podrías guiarme un poco._

 _—_ _¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado?_

 _—_ _¿No lo sabes? Es la primera, de hecho es la primera vez que me meto a hacer estas cosas, en realidad me desagradan las citas por internet y conocer gente a larga distancia. Mi hermano me ha suscrito y usando el buscador me interesó tu perfil. Pero no te preocupes, no estoy interesado en algo romántico como debería ser. Si me ayudas con la escuela te lo agradecería. Sólo son dos preguntas y para ti debe ser fácil._

La curiosidad me atrajo, coincidimos en ciertas cosas, nuestros hermanos habían sacado la cuenta para ingresar y también en los estudios, aunque no tenía idea en que año se encontraba estudiando y tampoco tenía idea de qué se refería con el perfil y lo que dijo respecto a mis estudios, por lo que le pregunté:

 _—_ _No entiendo eso del perfil, ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Por qué viene ahí mi información?_

 _—_ _Es muy simple sempai Tatsumi, tiene que revisar el icono donde está su foto o uno que es una tuerca que dice configuración… Entonces alguien más le ha sacado el perfil igual que a mí, me alegra que no sea como esa gente que no sale de sus computadoras buscando el amor o citas, es absurdo, para empezar el amor no existe._

Sus palabras no parecían las de un pederasta, me pareció elocuente y además me había ayudado a dar con el perfil que Kanako se había inventado. Leí los atributos que mi hermanita había inventado para este perfil, entre ellos ser estudiante de la licenciatura de agricultura, siendo que yo estaba en mi segundo año de la universidad y la foto de una mujer en una bata de laboratorio. Sus cualidades eran las que sin duda se había copiado de alguna página de internet y también decía su color favorito, comida y postre. Sus pasatiempos eran de hecho los míos: leer, estudiar y plantearme nuevas dudas que pudieran llevarme a la creación de nuevos implementos en mi campo de investigación. Recordé que días atrás, ella me había hecho una pregunta donde justamente respondí eso. El bip de la computadora me hizo revisar otro mensaje suyo:

 _—_ _Lo ayude a encontrar su perfil, ¿me ayuda a responder mis dudas? Para alguien como usted, debe ser simple, y de verdad necesito un poco de su asistencia remota._

Lo pensé, por alguna razón que desconozco ese tipo no me pareció malo, al contrario, me resultó interesante, al punto que primero debía ver que tan listo era:

 _—_ _De acuerdo, pero sólo si sus dudas me parecen razonables._

El joven era en realidad más interesante de lo que yo supuse en primer lugar, puesto que sus dudas, eran bastante complejas. De pronto hablábamos de lo magnífico de la ciencia, de cada cosa que podía llamar nuestra atención y varias veces reí. Ese tipo era increíble, su forma de pensar y de resolver problemas.

Me había resultado tan satisfactorio aquello, que las horas corrieron apresuradamente y de pronto:

 _—_ _Disculpe bella dama, usted ha sido una compañía muy grata esta madrugada y ha valido la pena el desvelarme. Sin embargo, debo dormir algunas horas. Me sería muy grato charlar mañana, recuerde que temprano entregó este proyecto, pero seguramente, gracias a usted sacaré una nota excelente._

Cuando dijo «bella dama», me horrorizó un poco pensar que todo el tiempo él creyó que yo era una chica, con eso en mente mis pies tocaron tierra y decidí olvidarme de aquel chico listo. Respondí fríamente:

 _—_ _Cómo sea._

Entonces corté la comunicación y apague el computador portátil. Pensé que debía olvidarme de cosas absurdas, poco interesantes y me levanté cansado por desvelarme platicando. Ajeno a mí, esa mañana mi humor era distinto, cansado pero fresco. Quizá, hablar con alguien inteligente de vez en cuando era gratificante después de todo.

El día pasó rápido, recordé los detalles que él había comentado y en realidad eran bastante interesantes, no había notado que todo el día pensé en ese tipo, pues a decir verdad no se trataba de pensar en él, sino que lo que hablamos refería totalmente a las cosas que me interesaban. Eso debía ser.

Me senté en el almuerzo y suspiré pensando si sería buena idea volver a contactarle, ya que me fue muy útil una sugerencia que me hizo.

 _—_ Todo en pro de la ciencia. _—_ dije en voz alta.

Pero nadie iba a quitarme el tiempo, así que lo mejor sería revisar a fondo esa computadora, sin duda eso debía hacer y no pensar en un tipo. Además antes que nada, tenía que hablar con la tía Matsuda, con tal de averiguar la contraseña de todo en ese aparato y pensar en una forma de hacer escarmentar a la pequeña.

Salí temprano ese día y recogí a mi hermanita de la escuela. Su amiga parecía avergonzada en cuando me aproxime hasta la madre de familia que estaba a su lado.

Comprendí que a pesar del rostro enfadado de mi hermanita, era mi deber decirle a la señora sobre el inconveniente con respecto a las cuentas falsas. Yo desconocía completamente las amistades de Kanako, no obstante, la noche anterior había tenido la oportunidad de ver la foto en los insistentes mensajes de la chiquilla que estaba por marcharse al lado de su madre.

La decepción, la angustia y enfado en los ojos de aquella madre, no se trataba de jugar en la red, sino de que las niñas buscaban algo que no debían, no tenían idea si las citas podrían ser realmente con la persona que decía estar tras el computador. Mucho más puesto que las niñas, buscaban compañía con hombres de mi edad. Podía ser cualquiera, tal vez una loca escritora fingiendo ser un personaje de ficción o aún peor, algún tratante de blancas. Como tutor de mi hermana, tenía que vigilarla un poco. A decir verdad, sabía que mi hermana veía caricaturas un tanto subidas de tono, escuché algunas cosas y no dije nada, después de todo era una chica creciendo. Sin embargo, esto sin duda requería un poco de mi atención.

Suspiré muchas veces sin dirigirle la palabra, no me hablaba la chiquilla ingrata, su ceño fruncido, sin una sola mirada para mí. La llevé con la tía Matsuda, ahí, pese a las palabras de la tía, no obtuvimos las contraseñas y la frase que más salió entre lágrimas de Kanako era:

 _—_ ¡Es injusto!

Esa noche no quiso regresar a mi lado, por lo que volví solitario a casa. Tomoe preguntó por ella, comprendiendo que nuestra hermana estaba haciendo cosas que no debía. Entré al silencio de mi habitación mirando la computadora en el mueble.

Había sido un día muy difícil, merecía un rato para quitarme el estrés y prendí el aparato. La sesión de mensajería instantánea apareció en cuanto abrí el explorador de internet, de modo que aparecieron los contactos con puntitos en color verde algunos, otros en gris. De pronto me sorprendió una ventana emergente que apareció con aquella foto del bobo de la otra vez.

 _—_ _Hola buenas noches linda sempai Tatsumi._

Me purgó escucharle llamarme linda, de modo que respondí inmediatamente:

 _—_ _No vuelvas a decirme así o iré hasta donde estés y te golpearé._

 _—_ _Oh... lo lamento señorita Kanako. No he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Y como ya sabe acabo de entrar a la licenciatura, tal como le comenté ayer._

Tenía tres opciones, decirle la verdad sobre mi identidad, seguir el juego o largarme definitivamente sin dar alguna explicación. Pensé que por la misma razón que Kanako no debía tener citas por Internet, yo tampoco debía intimar demasiado con aquel tipo. Y nunca pasó por mi cabeza el hecho de botar el aparato lejos, por lo tanto respondí:

 _—_ _¡Carajo! Sólo dime sempai por favor._

 _—_ _¡Dios! No tienes que enfadarte. Lamento importunar. Únicamente tenía que agradecerte la ayuda de ayer, ¿sabes que ha sido la charla más gratificante que he tenido desde no sé cuándo? Además acredite un examen sorpresa con la más alta nota. Bueno sólo eso tenía que decir. Adiós sempai y gracias nuevamente._

De verdad que justo ahí, mi dedo se puso en el botón de apagado y contrario a mis deseos respondí:

 _—_ _Olvídalo no fue nada. También me fue útil lo que sugeriste. Sólo no te atrevas a decirme linda._

Una carita amigable apareció de una boba caricatura que sonreía. Suspiré, toda la vida la tía solía decir que yo necesitaba paciencia, que esa razón era la que me impedía tener amigos de verdad. Este tipo me agradaba, mucho más el poder hablar a su altura, de enseñarle cosas que para mí eran simples y escuchar sus observaciones. Pero jamás pretendí que supiera quien era yo, a pesar de ello me resultó interesante seguir charlando con él.

— _Estoy tranquilo de saber que funciona adecuadamente._

— _Tengo una duda, ¿por qué siempre se refiere a usted misma como un chico?_

De pronto no cuidé mis palabras, yo era un hombre y no recordaba que el estúpido perfil falso decía que mi género era de una mujer. Entonces tenía que comenzar a mentir:

— _Mis padres querían un hijo varón, y me acostumbraron a referirme a mí de esa forma._

 _—_ _Pero pareces muy femenina, tu cabellera larga rubia y pareces muy delicada._

 _—_ _Se supone que estamos aquí no para hablar de mi apariencia, de otra forma creo que iré a dormir._

 _—_ _Descuide sempai, en realidad no me molesta que se refiera a usted como un chico, me gusta leerlo así. —_ Me tranquilizó saber que no había sido descubierto y continuamos la charla interesante.

En un inicio todo era profesional, era agradable tener una persona que se interesaba en las mismas cosas que yo, pero lo más agradable era su forma de dirigirse a mí, una tremenda admiración conforme la noche avanzó nuevamente. Tal vez porque tenía dos años menos que yo, podía impactarle tanto mi forma de ver el mundo, o podría ser que simplemente había descubierto a una persona que le fascinaba la carrera igual que a mí.

Esa misma noche recostado en mi cama, las reflexiones me quitaron completamente el sueño, revisé algunos datos en un libro e hice algunas anotaciones puesto que esas ideas que el chico me había dado, dieron vueltas casi infinitamente hasta que las anoté para poder dormir.

Nuevamente amanecí cansado, tenía bastante sueño, sin embargo por segunda ocasión tenía tantas nuevas ideas que había salido a la luz gracias a ese tipo, del cual no podía recordar el nombre, aunque venía escrito en la ventana de la conversación con él, algo con «M» o con «T» que no podía traer a mi cabeza.

En la universidad recibí la llamada de la tía que me recordaba que mi hermana tenía este problema con el computador y que le pidió usar internet para una tarea, cosa que la tía accedió. Pero Matsuda era muy lista y la acompañó al lugar donde rentaban los aparatos con internet con tal de observar sus movimientos. Me percaté que la tía hacía un excelente trabajo en cuidar a mi hermana y me pidió dejar las cosas en sus manos. Las charlas con Kanako debían ser para concientizarla sobre los peligros de tener citas con desconocidos, mucho más hombres más grandes que ella.

Por la noche Tomoe y yo volvimos a cenar comida comprada, no había de otra hasta que aprendiéramos a cocinar o la tía nos trajera algo de su casa. Aunque me sorprendió que mi hermano menor era bastante ordenado en cuanto a la casa y aseó sus trastos sucios cada noche antes de subir a sus deberes. Pesadamente le ayudé a conservar nuestras áreas de trabajo limpias y trapeamos la cocina, dejamos todo aseado. Además revisamos que el refrigerador le hacían falta algunas cosas que yo tendría que comprar al lado de Tomoe, puesto que me lo exigió.

Mi hermana se quedó a partir de ese día en la casa de la tía, por petición de ambas, me pidió adjuntar sus archivos de la escuela en un mensaje a su correo electrónico. Mientras tanto yo comencé a conocer a mi amigo de internet. Me costó un poco memorizar su nombre, no obstante descubrí que mirarlo escrito en la ventana del chat facilitó el que lo aprendiera.

A Morinaga podía hablarle de ciencia, de las materias, de todas hasta las que habíamos cursado en la preparatoria, de libros de literatura y cosas que lo impactaron. Ahora tenía un pupilo, alguien que parecía totalmente deslumbrado con mis enseñanzas y por supuesto que aquella admiración corrompió mis ideas. Ser alabado, ser tan apreciado, sin duda era poco usual. Bastante tarde nos despedimos cada día, toleró pocas horas de sueño, que a final de cuentas para mi eran algo usual. Aguardó el tiempo que hablé, lo que dije y descubrí conforme los días pasaron que ese chico recordaba estudiar todo cuanto sugerí, leía las novelas que mandé y comentamos noche a noche sobre las cosas sobresalientes que le interesaron.

El tiempo volaba en la sala del chat, escucharle se volvió muy interesante y la fotografía en su avatar del chat no fue lo único que conocí. Su voz para contarme cosas, quizá era por flojera pero ahora grababa audios y videos de sus clases, explicando sus dudas y hablándome anécdotas que me hicieron reír. Me pidió escuchar mi voz, cosa que rehusé excusándome en que el computador no tenía micrófono ni cámara.

Esa tarde, luego de un mes de no ver a Kanako, llegó llorando a casa. Se abrazó de mí en cuanto la vi:

— ¡Hermano! Lo lamento, de verdad… lo lamento tanto, tú tenías razón.

La tía Matsuda la acompañaba y se veía un poco preocupada por verla llorar. Le respondí con angustia:

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Fue una de mis amigas, ¿recuerdas que acusaste a una de ellas con su madre? Lo que no te dije fue que éramos tres las que hacíamos eso. Sólo era un juego hermano, queríamos aprender lo que era tener una cita y tenías razón. Un sucio tipo casi la secuestra, llegó golpeada a la escuela pues logró escapar gracias a un buen samaritano que la asistió, antes de que la subiera a jalones a un automóvil.

Sus palabras en medio de lágrimas, me hicieron acariciar su espalda y confortarla:

— Ya Kanako, tranquila, todo estará bien, no pasó a mayores. ¿Y tu amiga está bien verdad?

— Si… De verdad lamento haber sido tan ciega, no pensé que algo malo pudiera ocurrir. Gracias por cuidarme y si me lo permites me gustaría volver a casa.

No me pareció tan buena idea que volviera, a razón de que la tía solía cuidarla y vigilarla, pero la extrañaba. Entonces Matsuda me comentó que la traería de la escuela y se quedaría hasta que yo llegara a casa, así que no estaría sola para inventar cosas. Todo ese asunto me hizo preguntarme lo que Morinaga podría pensar sobre mí, ya que nunca le permití verme como realmente era y no debía preocuparme, si en realidad jamás conocería a ese joven.

Esa noche, mi hermana me pidió su computadora para trabajar algunas cosas de la escuela y accedí, de pronto se encendió la sala de chat y el mensaje de Morinaga apareció:

 _—_ _Hola sempai, ¿tan temprano? Yo estoy estudiando el día de hoy para un examen._

Mi hermanita exclamó de inmediato:

— Cerraré de inmediato esta cuenta falsa.

De mis labios, salió desesperadamente una negativa, así sin pretextos, ni nada pensado:

— ¡Espera! ¡No lo cierres!

— ¿No? ¿Y por qué?

— Porque tengo que averiguar más sobre esas cosas del internet.

— Pero hermano, esa gente es peligrosa, tú lo dijiste, mi amiga lo comprobó.

— Morinaga no es malo.

— ¿Morinaga?... ¿Entonces tienes un romance con un chico de internet? ¡Eres gay!

— ¡De ninguna forma! ¡Estás completamente loca! Ese tipo es mi discípulo, aprende de mí, acaba de entrar a la universidad, es dos años menor que yo.

— Hermano, no te das cuenta que es peligroso, no sabes si miente, además tú estás mintiéndole, ¿o le aclaraste que eres un chico? ¿Qué tal si tiene alguna clase de idea sobre hacerse tu novio?

— Él no es de esa clase, hablamos de cosas netamente profesionales, no tenemos intereses románticos el uno por el otro.

— ¿Entonces es tu amigo y le mientes sin aclararle que eres hombre?

— ¿No es algo importante el género no crees? Sólo es una tonta amistad, ¿así que ahora me darás la contraseña?

— Claro que si hermano, y te daré el usuario, así podrás usarlo en el celular. Compraste el mejor y apuesto que no sabías que funciona como una computadora. ¿Por qué crees quería uno para mi próximo cumpleaños? Aunque luego de todo esto prefiero no seguir con eso de las redes sociales.

Mi hermanita me enseñó a abrir la mensajería instantánea en el explorador de mi propia computadora, para que se activara en cuanto se abriera el internet. Instaló algunas cosas en mi teléfono y de pronto tenía al idiota en el celular.

Esa noche la dejé trabajar y me asomé un par de veces a mirar lo que hacía, puesto que mi hermanita no podía usar su computadora sin que alguien la vigilara de vez en cuando. Pero esa noche comencé a hablar con Morinaga mientras ella hacía su tarea, tan divertido poder hacerlo sin el enorme aparato, y de pronto me dijo:

— _¿Ahora tienes celular? ¿Me dejarías escucharte?_

 _—_ _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _—_ _Porque cuando iniciaste sesión apareció que te uniste a la aplicación que yo uso, desde ahí es donde yo te hablo. Me gustaría enseñarte mi escuela mañana, grabaré un video y lo compartiré contigo en directo._

Debía inventar algún pretexto, puesto que mi voz me delataría y por supuesto que no iba a fingir voz de mujer:

 _—_ _Lo siento estoy enfermo, afónico. Tal vez en unos días._

 _—_ _Que te mejores sempai._

 _—_ _Sobre el video, no es necesario, no pierdas el tiempo en cosas así._

 _—_ _De hecho quería hacerlo, a causa de que hoy tuve una sesión ayudando a un profesor en un laboratorio. Tuve muchos errores y quería que me ayudaras con algunas cosas. ¿Podrías?_

Entonces sentí curiosidad, ¿qué cosas podrían fallarle a Morinaga que era tan listo? Y respondí:

 _—_ _De acuerdo, pero no esperes que yo te muestre nada._

 _—_ _Descuida, haremos una video llamada con la aplicación, es más económica hacerla con datos que con las llamadas normales._

Y de pronto un mar de cosas nuevas aprendí esa noche. Conectado al internet de casa hicimos algunas pruebas, claro que la cámara del celular mío la enfoqué al suelo y una de mis manos salió en la pantalla por error.

 _—_ _Acabo de ver tu mano sempai, tan delicada como la imaginé._

Por supuesto que ese comentario suyo era totalmente fuera de lugar y me dieron ganas de decir una mala palabra, sin embargo sería descubierto de hacerlo. De modo que aclaré la garganta un poco impidiendo los sonidos y respondí tecleando:

— _¿Por qué rayos siempre dices cosas así tan raras?_

— _Lo lamento sempai, me agradas y me gustaría conocerte en persona, eres la primera amiga que tengo tan cercana. Me agrada muchísimo charlar contigo._

Al siguiente día, la video llamada comenzó durante el almuerzo, no sabía bien manejar el celular pero lo escuché hablar mientras comimos. Mi primera vez comiendo acompañado no era tan malo, a razón de que no tenía que soportar mirar a otra persona directamente masticar, o cualquier cosa. Me limité a escucharle y responder con textos a sus exposiciones verbales. Podía mirarlo en la diminuta pantalla y verle comer no me dio asco por estar tan lejos. De todas maneras me encontré cerca de él. Casi podía tocarle, y burlarme de las cosas absurdas, contuve la risa un par de veces, ya que para decir tantas estupideces, algunas si solían ser risibles.

Varias veces me contuve de responder verbalmente y cuando subí el celular para llevarlo hasta mi laboratorio pues no dejaba de observarle, de pronto mi coleta salió en la pantalla y escuché su voz.

— Entonces llevas amarrado tu cabello para evitar accidentes. Sabes… conocerte un poquito es lindo.

Y respondí con texto:

 _—_ _Ya mejor muéstrame lo que necesito para ayudarte, estoy por llegar a mis prácticas y colgaré la llamada si me espera el profesor en el laboratorio._

Lo ayudé con las cosas que de verdad eran importantes, tenía errores que requerían práctica y le expliqué lo que yo conocía. Justo así, comenzaron los días en su compañía y las mentiras con tal de no hablarle, con tal de no mostrar mi imagen, tuve que decirle que era una persona muy tímida. Pero a pesar de eso conocí su casa, a su hermano, su madre y padre. Una vez le mostré a mi hermana que lo saludó y enfoqué a mi hermano que estudiaba en la mesa.

Gracias al cielo que Kanako me dijo como desactivar la cámara, y con ello me justifiqué en que tenía una descompostura. De todas maneras el problema persistió en ocasiones, puesto que me pedía escuchar mi voz y tal fue su insistencia que comencé a practicar grabando audios con mi voz haciéndola un poco más aguda, hasta que al escucharla, sentí que era perfecta para seguir con el mismo juego y le dije:

— Hola Morinaga.

El tipo puso una serie de caritas felices y corazones, me intimido suponer que él tenía un interés más allá de la amistad conmigo, por lo que respondí ante sus caricaturas festivas:

— _Deja de portarte así que parece que malinterpretas las cosas._

 _—_ _Descuide sempai, le aseguro que no tengo ningún interés romántico con usted. Nunca le dije que soy gay, y que la veo como mi mejor amiga._

Me desagradó escuchar eso, aunque me tranquilizó pensar que si suponía que yo era mujer, jamás tendría malos entendidos con su persona. Me asqueó pensar las cosas de distinta forma pues lo imaginé cerca de mí. Su rostro de ojos verdes tan sonriente, coqueteando conmigo.

Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces y me golpee con la palma la frente hasta que dejé de imaginar aquello. Pero tenerle tan simpático charlando conmigo, se volvió rutina y costumbre, esa soledad que yo tanto amaba y los silencios que me regalaban las horas de estudio, se tornaron suyos, para compartir. Podía intercambiar opiniones variadas, incluso lo forzaba tanto a llegar a mi nivel que me sorprendía con los resultados favorables que solía mostrar. Sus avances en la investigación me retaron a mejorar también y ser un muro que no pudiera rebasar. Claro que las materias eran de grados inferiores, más no por eso sentí que fuera del alguna forma inferior a mí, al contrario, parecía una competencia y yo amaba las competencias.

Algo extraño de nuestra amistad es que comencé a salir con él, lo acompañé a beber a través de la video llamada, cada cual en su propia casa, en la soledad de nuestras habitaciones.

Mi justificación ulterior que había terminado de convencerle de que no podía mostrarle mi rostro, ni mis imitaciones de voz de mujer, la centré en que temía que cambiara su identidad. Por supuesto que me desagradó que Morinaga fuera gay, no obstante, con tal de mantener las cosas como estaban, porque temía que le gustara de saber que yo era un hombre, fingí que me preocupaba cambiar sus sucios gustos por hombres. Entendió y finalmente me dejó en paz.

La cosa más extraña fue salir juntos a la heladería, ir con un amigo imaginario en un video chat y pausar la llamada para ordenar fue tan raro. De pronto una voz familiar se aproximó hasta mí y mientras Morinaga hablaba nos interrumpió:

— ¡Tatsumi san! ¡Eres tú!

De inmediato colgué la llamada y no di ninguna explicación a Morinaga. Sólo respondí al tipo que me saludaba en la vida real:

— ¡Quién rayos eres tú!

— Soy Ryu, tu compañero del segundo grado en la escuela elemental.

— ¿Crees que podría recordarte?

— Bueno tu madre solía ser amiga de la mía, hasta que se mudaron más cerca del hospital y te cambiaron de escuela. Lamentamos mucho lo que sucedió.

— Olvídalo, es pasado.

El terco tipo se sentó frente a mí y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Una nueva video llamada entrante que colgué y apagué los datos al instante. No tardó nada cuando nuevamente sonó pero esta vez era una llamada normal, puesto que Morinaga tenía mi número. Apagué el aparato y mi total desinterés en la conversación con el tipo lo hizo marcharse.

Esa tarde olvidé prender el celular, a causa de que me esperaban problemas en casa, mis hermanos discutían por cosas insignificantes como el canal de la televisión, hasta que desconecté el maldito aparato y los mandé a sus habitaciones. No había nada para cenar, pues mi tía había salido un par de días a visitar a una amiga suya y me vi en la necesidad de ordenar comida. Por si fuera poco, antes de que pudiera recordar prender el celular, mi hermano menor bajó con un sinfín de dudas en física y química para su examen, de modo que tuve que estudiar sin cenar. La comida rápida llegó cuarenta minutos después y cenamos, mientras leí a discreción el libro de Física con las dudas de Tomoe con tal de aventajar hasta que la cena finalizara.

Algunas cosas no las recordaba, conocimientos inútiles que no utilizaba más y que repasé hasta terminar de ayudarlo. Bastante tarde subí con un poco de fastidio a mi recámara y recordé al idiota, prendí el celular y timbró un sinfín de veces. Había mensajes de la aplicación, algunos a mi celular, video llamadas y llamadas perdidas. Mi paciencia era poca y enfadado, demasiado enfadado por su insistencia. Lo primero que hice fue escribirle un:

— _¡Que carajos quieres!_

Jamás me habría esperado lo que venía:

— _Quería decir tantas cosas… supongo que ha leído mis mensajes. Sabe… me di cuenta de una cosa el día de hoy sempai, yo… estoy enamorado de ti. Te dije que soy gay y de todas formas no he podido evitarlo. En realidad no lo sabía, hasta que sentí celos, tenía ganas de buscarte en Nagoya, de correr hasta ti con tal de alejarte de esa persona que te habló._

 _—_ _¡Qué tonterías dices! El idiota que me saludó es un ex compañero de la escuela elemental que no recuerdo haber conocido._

 _—_ _En realidad no importa, porque yo soy gay sempai, no puedo aceptarlo, no puedo seguir jugando con esto. Cada vez que hablamos creo que te amo un poco más y es doloroso saber que es irreal. Por más que te ame no podría quedarme, lo lamento… Me iré y suspenderé esta cuenta._

 _—_ _¿Pero qué demonios quieres? ¿No se supone que estábamos aquí para ayudarnos? ¿Te irás como un cobarde sólo porque no controlas tus emociones?_

 _—_ _Lo lamento… nunca quise que ocurriera, yo preferiría quedarme por siempre en este mundo de fantasía, pero sabes… quiero más de ti. Cada día necesito saber que estás bien, que estás ahí tras un aparato con tal de hablarme. Incluso esa vez que me saludaste con voz… atesoro esa grabación. Y no sabía, ¡por dios! Que no sabía y lo lamento. No debería, pero he soñado con tus largos cabellos, con besar tus labios y rehusé que eso tuviera que ver con amor. A pesar de eso, hacerte una escena de celos virtual, me ha demostrado lo perdidamente enamorado que estoy. Y no puedo, no debo… ya que simplemente no sé cómo responda mi cuerpo ante ti._

 _—_ _¡Y qué demonios quieres que diga!_

 _—_ _Sólo quería despedirme, no tienes que decir nada, no tienes que corresponder. Simplemente no podía irme sin decirte la razón. Gracias, no creí que fuera posible amar a larga distancia y de todas formas siento como se rompe mi corazón… pero es lo mejor. Adiós Sempai Tatsumi Kanako, te amo y me llevaré este amor que me ha hecho tan feliz._

No sabía que decir, estaba pasmado, un hombre se había enamorado de mí... Un hombre gay se había enamorado de mí a pesar de que suponía que yo era una mujer. Intenté escribir groserías. Tenía que regañarlo, gritarle que no estaba bien enamorarse de otro tipo, o que no estaba bien enamorarse de mí, aunque fuera mujer u hombre, porque yo… Pero simplemente borré cada respuesta hasta que escribió nuevamente:

 _—_ _De verdad no tienes que decir nada, esto fue un simple error. Pero gracias por hacerme feliz este tiempo. Adiós sempai._

 _—_ _Adiós Morinaga. —_ Respondí apenas.

.

Tetsuhiro Morinaga.

La vida había sido bastante dura desde que recuerdo, mis padres trabajando y mi hermano mayor que solía abusar de su poder para ponerme a realizar sus deberes en su lugar. Como solía ser el orgullo de la familia, siempre el de más altas calificaciones, el de trofeos y cosas por el estilo, yo pasaba a segundo plano. Me esforcé algunas veces hasta que me rendí de ser su seguidor y competir por un poco de atención.

Tampoco puedo decir que nadie me quisiera, mi hermano solía ser malo cuando niños, sin embargo al crecer me percaté que solía cuidar de mí, me recogía por las tardes luego de la escuela, compartía dulces y cada vez me trató un poco mejor. Aunque los pleitos por el control remoto no cesaron y yo siempre terminé con los brazos atrapados en mi espalda por los de Kunihiro que solían tener una fuerza superior a la mía por los años que tenía más que yo.

El tiempo pasó y crecimos todavía más, conocí a su mejor amigo Masaki y me enamoré perdidamente de él, no había otra persona en la que pudiera pensar todo el tiempo, más que en sus ojos tristes. Cierto día tomé valor y me declaré. Mi mundo se derrumbó esa tarde cuando su rostro reflejó horror, me dijo que esos pensamientos sucios homosexuales debía alejarlos de mi cabeza y que debía buscar una mujer con la que pudiera ser feliz. El tipo le dijo a mi hermano y a mis padres. En unos cuantos segundos pasé a ser la vergüenza de la familia con tan sólo catorce años. Me mandaron lejos con una tía, eso a expendas de que no me recibiera. Tenían miedo de que lo mío fuese contagioso. Me sentí tan solo esas semanas alejado de casa, hasta que mi hermano llegó y habló conmigo. Me dijo lo confundido que yo debía estar y que podía volver siempre y cuando me olvidara de esas cosas raras del amor entre personas del mismo género. No supe qué hacer, así que doblé mi orgullo, no es que la tía fuera mala conmigo pero de verdad me sentía tan marginado.

A pesar de eso y de todo, sabía que mis gustos jamás cambiarían. Poco después a escondidas, intenté salir con chicos en bares y me aterró la forma lasciva que tenían para querer hacerme cosas a las que no estaba listo. De modo que me alejé de eso, yo pretendía buscar a una persona especial que llenara mi corazón, a la cual pudiera entregar mi afecto antes que mi cuerpo.

Los años siguieron su curso y cada vez que una persona llamaba mi atención, tenía miedo de decirle. Únicamente lo hice una vez más y una paliza me hizo olvidarme del amor. Tal vez era yo, no merecía ser amado, tal vez era que ser gay estaba mal y debía corregirme. Por esa razón, una vez que entré a la universidad, cuando mi hermano sugirió citas por internet para conocer mujeres, accedí. Comentó que era más fácil para alguien solitario crear lazos de esa forma y descubriría que podía amar a una persona sin que tuviera ser un hombre. No obstante sabía que no funcionaría, yo era gay, me gustaba ver pornografía de dos hombres haciendo cosas, de ninguna forma cambiaría lo único que me quedaba de libertad en mi cabeza. Aunque no tuviera un compañero, dentro de mí era libre para desear un novio, así tuviera que negar mi orientación frente a la familia.

Al siguiente día muy temprano, me dio un correo electrónico nuevo con un perfil en una red social. Tenía mi nombre y Kunihiro personalmente había buscado candidatas para ser mis novias virtuales. Me reí cuando leí los perfiles que me había agregado. La mayoría eran universitarias con fotos extrañas, exhibían sus senos y otras demasiado pintadas. A leguas todas parecían desesperadas. De pronto me topé con el perfil de una mujer que me interesó, tenía que estudiar para un examen y esa mujer parecía conveniente. No entendía como se resolvía el ejercicio principal de la guía y reprobaría de no recibir ayuda.

Entonces desenvolví a una mujer tímida, mucho más que yo, demasiado inteligente y mal hablada que me hacía reír cuando me trataba como un tipo vulgar gruñón. La sempai Kanako tenía cualidades más allá de lo imaginado, en una sola noche me mantuvo interesado, respondió mis dudas y me asombré de su sabiduría, como de su forma extraña de ser.

Me levanté muy temprano, apenas unas horas para dormir y me marché a prisa hasta la universidad. El examen demasiado simple gracias a la ayuda de sempai y suspiré al pensar que tenía una buena amiga para ayudarme. Algo había en ella que realmente parecía tan agradable, solía apartarme de todos y no tenía amigos, al menos no permitía que los demás fueran cercanos como para importarme su opinión. Buscaba no formar lazos, evitar a toda costa que algún chico pudiera gustarme y las mujeres solían ser demasiado atrevidas, siempre tratando de conquistarme me hacían permanecer a distancia de los demás.

Me percaté esa noche que hablé con la sempai, que justamente era la amistad que yo requería, una persona a larga distancia para no hacer ningún vínculo. Me sentía escuchado, comprendido. Me agradaba que ella se refería a sí misma como él, de modo que en sempai tenía al amigo o amiga que siempre quise, sin preocuparme de malos entendidos.

Marcamos ciertas reglas, no hablaríamos de cosas personales, simplemente de la escuela y con el pasar de los días, ya me contaba sobre sus hermanos, sobre su padre que vivía distante y sin notarlo, yo también me entusiasmé con mi primera amistad honesta. Le hablé de mi familia y leí cada recomendación suya asombrándome con lo mucho que aprendía de su persona. Totalmente impactado de conocerle despacio, me percaté que era una persona para seguir, quería ser su kohai y conocerle en Nagoya donde vivía.

Cierta tarde, instalé la aplicación en el celular para charlar con ella, cuando las ideas sugieran, tenía ganas de contarle demasiadas cosas incluso durante las clases, de manera que grabé audios de mis dudas y de algunas clases donde me costaba comprender lo que el profesor explicaba. Le mandé videos con las extensas cosas que solían escribir en el pizarrón y resolvió mis problemas de la manera más simple. Me mandó archivos con respuestas y explicaciones.

Me obsesionaba cada vez más con conocerle un poco, si era mi mejor amiga, tenía que saber cómo se escuchaba, no bastaba con esa foto, sin embargo se negó demasiadas veces.

Aquella tarde se conectó temprano, leyó mi mensaje y no respondió, pero una hora después apareció que tenía la misma aplicación que yo para celular. Imaginé gracias a ese hecho que podríamos hablar en el teléfono, no podría inventar excusas y de todas formas dijo que estaba enferma. Con ello supuse que en algunos días podría escucharla, me emocionó eso y mucho más que accedió a regañadientes a realizar una video llamada, sin duda podría escucharla, no podría estar callada todo el tiempo. Mi pretexto eran procedimientos especializados, ya que gracias a ella había logrado impresionar a un profesor que me llevó a su laboratorio para asistirlo. Ahí, recibí algunos regaños sobre mi manejo de muestras y del microscopio, de modo que me mandó a leer manuales de seguridad y de procedimientos dentro del laboratorio. Algo que conmovió a sempai, fue que le conté que por su gran ayuda yo tenía una oportunidad única que no se les daba a alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

Entonces hice nuestra primera video llamada, y lo que pude ver de ella en vivo y en directo, era una mano delicada que me pareció un poco masculina. Sin uñas pintadas y recortadas pulcramente. ¡Claro! La mano de una futura científica.

Las cosas cambiaron desde las video llamadas, todo el tiempo quería permanecer a su lado y ella permanecía al mío aunque no hablara. Miré un poco su cabello largo y rubio que me pareció mucho más hermoso que el de la fotografía y también más largo. Comencé a idealizarle, me imaginé que ella era un chico con cabellos largos a ratos, pero mirar su fotografía me traía a la realidad.

A cambio de mirarme y escucharme, ella me mostraba los alrededores, además de algunas notas en su cuaderno respondiendo mis dudas. Me levantaba temprano todas las mañanas para hablarle. Los mensajes antes de marchar a la universidad, los mensajes durante el almuerzo, algunos en las clases y antes de dormir, me resultaron tan divertidos y agradables.

Sabía que no quería que la mirase, me pregunté si realmente se parecía a esa foto suya, tal vez por esa razón no me mostraba su rostro o me dejaba escuchar su voz, tenía miedo de que descubriera que no tenía ese encantador rostro delicado. Sin embargo, a mí me importaba poco como luciera, yo la quería mucho por ser quien era, mi mejor amiga, la única que había tenido.

La cosa más maravillosa llegó un día, un saludo suyo de una voz un tanto masculina, me comprobaron que era una chica y de todas formas atesoré ese audio para escucharlo un par de veces. Esa misma noche le confesé mi más grande secreto, no quería que malinterpretara mis intenciones y le dije directamente algo que me aterrorizaba decir:

 _—_ _Descuide sempai, le aseguro que no tengo ningún interés romántico con usted. Nunca le dije que soy gay, y que la veo como mi mejor amiga._

Y luego de eso todavía nos volvimos más cercanos, tuvimos algunas salidas como buenos amigos, la acompañé a beber juntos, aunque cada cual en su habitación. Después le presenté a mi hermano, mi madre y padre, así dejaron de dudar de mis preferencias, puesto que la chica era bonita en su foto de perfil.

Lo que jamás esperé fue que en nuestra salida a una heladería, alguien le habló con efusividad, escuché esa voz y me enfadó un poco, mucho más porque colgó de inmediato. Todo me hizo sentir una furia en mi interior e imaginé que podría ser un error, de modo que marqué nuevamente y colgó apagando la conexión de internet. Ya que días antes me había facilitado su celular, lo marqué y nuevamente fui rechazado, había algo muy raro con todo eso, puesto que conforme pasaron las horas no recibí noticias suyas. ¿Podría ser su novio del que nunca habló?

Mi tortura comenzó, escribí un sinfín de mensajes que mandé por distintos medios, todos preguntaban ¿quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué no respondía mis mensajes? Y si tenía algún novio. No conforme con eso, mi enfado llegó lejos y dejé mensajes de voz preguntando eso y más cosas. Reclamé que no me tuviera confianza para decir aquello. Nada podía distraerme, di vueltas, y más vueltas a todo hasta que me percaté de que eso que sentía doler en mi pecho era amor, me había enamorado de una mujer realmente.

Me detesté por eso, ni mis padres, ni nadie podía dictarme lo que debía sentir. Me gustaban los hombres, no era justo que me gustara una mujer. No podía amarla si yo esperaba un día conocer un chico especial y marcharme de casa para ser feliz con él. Pero era verdad, con lágrimas en los ojos había escrito nuestra despedida. Sempai intentó responder pero borró cada palabra que intentó escribir, al menos eso decía mi aplicación del celular. Seguro de cierta forma debía detestarme por ser un cobarde, tal como lo dijo y tenía razón, ya que escapaba para no seguir sintiendo eso por ella.

El dolor en mi pecho se acrecentó cuando cerré la ventana del chat y a punto de bloquear su cuenta me arrepentí. Tampoco tuve el valor de cerrar la mía, de manera que simplemente desinstalé la aplicación, y de mi computador cerré la sesión y retiré la página de la barra de marcadores en el explorador.

Lloré toda la noche y despertar fue tan pesado con los párpados inflamados y la pesadumbre de la pérdida. Me sentí mucho más solo de lo que jamás estuve, con esa sensación de ansiedad, con la necesidad de hablarle. Mi cabeza tonta no daba para otra cosa que no fuera pensar en ella, mi amada sempai. De verdad estaba tan metida en mi corazón que no tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero confiaba en que esa sensación se iría.

Jamás lo supe, yo era un completo adicto a ella, a su compañía, a sentir quizá no su afecto porque ella no era cariñosa, sin embargo podía claramente conocer su dulce corazón, sabía que ella tenía uno cuando me habló de su difunta madre, de su padre distante, de lo mucho que quería lo mejor para sus hermanos. Todo eso y más amaba sobre ella.

Pasar las horas hablando con sempai, hacía el tiempo tan corto, la adoraba por eso, por llenar el hueco que tantas personas que me veían defectuoso ignoraron. De verdad jamás nadie me espero para escuchar mis chistes, incluso le parecieran tontos ella podía hacerme sentir querido, apreciado por primera vez en el mundo, me había dado lo que esa fría familia mía me había negado. La necesitaba, de verdad sentía una asfixia de estar tantas horas sin hablarle, sin leer sus respuestas, sin saber que alguien del otro lado de la computadora pensaba en mí.

Sempai preguntaba por mí día, me escuchaba atentamente, nadie de verdad se había interesado lo suficiente para preguntar alguna vez eso.

La vida podía pasar tan agradable, tan rápido ante mis ojos, a su lado, y me sentía tan feliz como jamás lo fui. Aunque todo era falso, estaba hecho a la medida de mis ilusiones más profundas. Una parte de mí, se imaginaba que tal vez en un mundo distinto, podría ser su esposo y darle hijos. Pero sabía dentro de mí, que mi identidad sexual era la única cosa esencial en mi camino y que si la perdía, me perdería a mí mismo. De todas formas me sumí en la depresión, no importó cuando negué las cosas, mi respuesta siempre fue que urgentemente tenía que hablarle.

Contradicciones en mi cabeza que me dieron dolor de cabeza, darle vueltas a las cosas o sentir la opresión en mi pecho y las odiosas lágrimas que salieron al recordar cosas bellas entre nosotros. Me odié a mí mismo por sentirlo, era tan ridículo saberme enamorado de un personaje imaginario, del que jamás miré su rostro en realidad, sólo esa foto que nunca cambió a lo largo de los meses que nos conocimos. Quería contarle a alguien mi sufrimiento, no obstante era de verdad tan ridículo, que no tuve el valor para decirlo, mucho más puesto que se debía a que me gustaba una mujer siendo yo homosexual.

Una semana después, quizá más, durante la cena me levanté apenas probando mis alimentos, tenía ganas esa tarde de tirarme en la cama, escuchar el audio de sempai y leer los apuntes que me había pasado tiempo atrás. Además de que llorar se veía como una opción falible, mucho más que las anteriores.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, unos golpeteos en la puerta me hicieron abrir con fastidio:

— Qué necesitas hermano. — Le dije a Kunihiro que se hallaba en la entrada.

— Me gustaría hablarte, ¿puedo pasar?

Con una seña lo hice pasar y se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio mientras que yo me senté en la orilla de la cama. Con desgano pregunté ante el rostro serio de mi hermano:

— ¿Algo te ocurre?

— Es al contrario Tetsuhiro, algo te ocurre a ti y he venido a preguntarte.

— No tengo nada, sólo estoy algo cansado y necesito dormir.

— Te conozco hermanito y te ves tan triste como cuando te traje a casa… Aquella vez no hice mucho, debí apoyarte más. Lamento haber sido tan prejuicioso.

Me quedé mudo ante sus palabras, ¿de verdad estaba aceptándome? Pero mi corazón estaba tan herido que no podía demostrar frente a él mi debilidad. Tan sensible me sentía por mi reciente separación que nadie debería verme nunca más llorar, como el marica llorón que soy. Mi fuerza de voluntad y mi orgullo me hicieron responder con desgano:

— De verdad no tengo nada hermano, no pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, no vale la pena.

Entonces me miró y sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos cuando dijo:

— Lo siento tanto Tetsuhiro, de verdad he sido un completo idiota. No sabía que cuando le cierras los caminos a una persona puede hacer cosas tan drásticas. No se lo he contado a nadie y necesito decírtelo, porque tú pareces estar muy mal. He notado que no comes, que tienes unas ojeras terribles, y que luces cansado estos últimos días. Son síntomas de depresión, nos hablaron de eso en la escuela luego de que…

De pronto mi hermano agachó su rostro y cubrió su cara con ambas manos. Sufría demasiado, podía verle tan acongojado que me aproximé y lo abracé por primera vez desde que fuimos niños. Entonces le pregunté:

— Cuéntame hermano ¿Qué pasó?

Entre sollozos escuché:

— Masaki… se suicidó…

Me sentí extraño cuando noté que no prestaba atención a Kunihiro, aunque él tampoco me la prestaba a mí. Recordaba a ese tipo Masaki demasiado bien desde su rechazo, solía frecuentar mi casa para acompañar a mi hermano y yo le miraba con recelo por su detestable forma de ponerme en evidencia. Aunque sabía de antemano que mi hermano y él solían ser inseparables hasta en sus estudios de posgrado. Entonces le miré, parecía demasiado consternado por la muerte de su amigo, se notaba acongojado, a tal grado que me dolió verle así. Mis brazos se asieron más fuerte a su cuerpo y devolvió mi abrazo mientras acaricié su espalda. Los minutos se volvieron estresantes, mi problema con sempai pasó a segundo plano de notar ese sufrimiento. Demasiado lento para mi gusto hasta que respiró profundo diciendo:

— Masaki estaba enamorado de mí… Nunca lo supe, jamás lo dijo, tenía tanto miedo de sus padres, de ser la decepción en su familia, de ganarse mi odio. Siempre lo noté así deprimido, tenía las mismas señales que noté en ti y las ignoré. Esa tarde me preguntó qué pasaría si el mundo fuera distinto y pudiéramos amar sin fijarnos en el género de la persona, a lo que respondí que era desagradable, dije algunos adjetivos repudiando, despreciando a los homosexuales. Lo último que recuerdo haber dicho fue que son un error de la naturaleza y debían corregirse o dejar de existir… — Su llanto volvió, entre lágrimas y palabras cortadas continuó: — No tenía idea de que… hablaba sobre él… supuse que se refería a ti, porque le conté que te habías reformado y que tenías una novia por internet. Lamento tanto haber dicho aquello… fue culpa mía…

— No es tu culpa, cada quien decide lo que hace, sólo eras su amigo. Nada tenías que ver en eso.

— No lo entiendes, porque no sabes que al siguiente día me dejó una carta en un cuaderno que me devolvió, y por la noche se quitó la vida.

Temía preguntar, puesto que mi hermano limpiaba su nariz y no parecía calmarse ni un poco. De todas formas me preocupaba demasiado aquello:

— ¿Qué decía la carta?

— Decía que toda la vida estuvo enamorado de mí… ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Es un idiota! ¡Yo soy un maldito imbécil por no darme cuenta! Tan cerrado estuve a aceptarlo que no me di cuenta hasta que se fue… Me dolió en el alma que dijera que lamentaba esos sucios sentimientos que no deberían existir en él, pero que se los llevaría a donde no pudieran dañarme. Que agradecía todos nuestros años de amistad y que quería que fuera feliz…

Su rostro abatido no me dejó decir nada, me limité a acariciar su espalda suavemente esperando a que sus lágrimas saciaran el dolor que atenazaba sus pensamientos. Pero las palabras que toda la vida quise escuchar llegaron en ese instante:

— Sabes que lamento haberte dicho cosas feas, tú mereces ser feliz seas como seas. Yo te apoyaré, te defenderé frente a quien sea y no permitiré que pases las cosas tú solo… Ahora quiero escuchar que sucede contigo y no mientas, confía en mí.

Suspiré y me percaté que si Kunihiro había abierto su corazón frente a mí, si se había expuesto y su dolor era más intenso, podía confiarle mi pena. La nueva perspectiva hacía ver mis problemas como cosas vanas:

— Mis problemas son muy tontos, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Es sólo una crisis de identidad. Me enamoré de una mujer y me horrorizó que ocurriera. Toda la vida imaginé que un día encontraría a un chico para compartir mi vida y resulta que me enamoré de una mujer, tal como dijiste que pasaría… Lo vez, mis problemas son tan tontos que no vale para nada tu preocupación.

Se quedó serio un instante, miró al suelo y aclaró la garganta para decir:

— Ya veo… Tus problemas no son tontos. Cuando leí la carta de Masaki primero sentí rabia, era un idiota y por supuesto, no me había molestado lo del amor, odiaba lo cobarde que fue para enfrentar las cosas. La salida más estúpida, escapar de la cosa más importante que se puede tener, la única cosa que podría llevarlo a cumplir sus sueños, el simple hecho de vivir. Y luego… comencé a pensarlo, lo pensé tantos días. Yo… es que… no era tan malo. Todo el tiempo lo pasábamos juntos. Recordé lo que sentía a su lado, sus sonrisas, sus labios en ese gesto triste, sus ojos que me miraban guardando aquél secreto. Sólo entonces descubrí que podría hacer a un lado mis prejuicios. Nunca sabré si realmente esto que siento era amor, pero… sé que lo hubiese intentado de saberlo antes. Quizá por esa razón mis noviazgos con mujeres jamás duraron.

¿Mi hermano había dicho que era gay? Me quedé pasmado unos instantes, hasta que volvió el rostro a mí, se notaba un poco avergonzado. No iba renunciar a mis ideales, de modo que respondí:

— No es lo mismo. Es lo que todos esperan de mí, lo que no quiero ser. Lo único que me queda es mi identidad, no puede voltearse el mundo de cabeza, sólo por una chica en la red.

— Tu dímelo… ¿Ella vale la pena? Es la misma cosa que pensé cuando Masaki falleció. Tantos años de conocerle, de dormir en su habitación, de charlar hasta la madrugada, de escucharle reír. Creo que si me lo hubiera dicho, al principio me habría enfadado, pero te aseguro que tarde o temprano tocaría a su puerta para descubrir si lo que teníamos era algo más. Ahora es tarde para él ¿y tú que tienes la oportunidad, la vas a despreciar?

— Pero no es lo que quiero, lo que yo necesito.

Su voz me interrumpió:

— Tú la amas, ¿y si la amas no merece la pena intentar? ¿No deberías darte el beneficio de la duda? Estoy seguro que te arrepentirás si no lo intentas un poco.

Suspiré pensativo, bajé mis ojos mirando al piso y las sensaciones que surgieron de escucharle hablar de Masaki, me recordaron a mí mismo respecto de mi sempai. De hecho parecía que Kunihiro requería más consuelo que yo. Un tanto preocupado respondí:

— Gracias hermano, lamento lo de Masaki. Sabes que desde aquella vez, no lo toleraba pero me hubiera gustado que fuese mi cuñado.

— También lo lamento y comprendí que él "hubiera" es tan fútil, que la única cosa importante es que me ha dado una gran lección, para cuidarte, para ayudarte a ser feliz. Su muerte no será en vano si aprendemos a ser valientes, a no repetir patrones y a aceptar a quienes amamos.

— Lo haré hermano, te prometo que lo voy a intentar, por ti.

— No sabes la falta que me hacía hablarlo con alguien y espero que puedas confiar en mí desde ahora, para decirme tus penas Tetsuhiro. Gracias por escucharme.

Lo abracé con fuerza, mis manos acariciaron su espalda y sentí el apoyo fraternal de una forma tan cálida que un gran conforte sacudió mis sentidos.

Esa misma noche tenía ganas de hablarle a la sempai Tatsumi, de saber de ella, así que no me contuve más, abrí mi sesión en el computador y para mi sorpresa había varios mensajes extraños a medias, espaciados entre los días:

«Cobarde…»

« Te detesto maldito idiota»

«¿Dónde carajos estás?»

«¿Dónde?»

« ¿Volverás?»

«Estoy preocupado por ti…»

Entonces miré la pantalla, decía que estaba escribiendo algo y lo borraba con indecisión. Sonreí y respondí:

— _Hola sempai_

De pronto se apresuró a responder, había demasiadas letras, en mayúsculas la mayoría, algunas no tenían sentido:

 _—_ _¡DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTABAS MALDITO BASTARDO! tE mataría sI PudieRa, con mis amnos mAlditomfsdf_

Y de pronto se desconectó cuando respondí:

 _—_ _Aquí estoy, he regresado. Tranquila sempai._

Me preocupó que se desconectara pero volvió unos minutos después:

 _—_ _Este maldito aparato se cayó y se apagó._

 _—_ _Descuida, lamento haberme ido, lo he pensado bien, quiero intentarlo. Te lo dije antes, me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti y no me importa que seas una chica, quiero conocerte. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?_

 _—_ _Tu… quieres… yo… No puedo… Sólo quiero que seas mi amigo, ¿no puedes olvidarte de eso? Lo dijiste antes, los sentimientos nos estorban._

 _—_ _Me lo habías dicho, soy un cobarde. Tenía miedo de ser rechazado y contigo, tenía miedo de amarte porque me gustan los chicos. Pero me he dado cuenta que la vida es corta para fijarse en el género de quien amamos. Estoy dispuesto a cortejarte, a salir juntos. Quiero besarte, abrazarte, mirarte, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No me importa si no te ves como en esa foto, si estás gordita, si tienes pecas o lo que sea que temas mostrar. Yo te adoro, a esa solitaria gruñona que eres._

Entonces no respondió, me dejó en visto y desapareció esa tarde. Todos los días le dejé un mensaje que miró y no respondió. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo, era mujer demasiado solitaria, tanto o más que yo. Me dolió su rechazo, pero mientras ella siguiera viendo los mensajes, sabía que la esperanza no moría del todo. Le hablé de mí, le conté muchas cosas sobre mis problemas con mis padres por ser gay, y abrí mi corazón para que notara el empeño que ponía con tal de conocernos mejor.

La única cosa buena de todo, fue que mi hermano y yo nos hicimos unidos, descubrimos un gusto por los animes, y miramos una serie que salía cuando niños, ahora sacaban nuevos episodios, después de años sin sacar nada. Podíamos charlar como buenos amigos, aunque me aconsejó tirar la toalla con mi sempai, yo tenía un dejo de esperanza de que podría convencerla. Lo que no sentí fueron remordimientos, comprendí que había hecho lo que debía, me liberé de todo y simplemente amé sin reservas.

Mis esperanzas terminaron esa tarde que no se conectó a leer mis mensajes, supe de hecho que no podría estar a su lado y me resigné, quizá era lo mejor para ambos. Así que no volví a escribir, y dos días de ver el mismo estatus de enviado sin que fuera leído, cerré la cuenta finalmente y suspiré resignado.

Para colmo, ese fin de semana iríamos precisamente a Nagoya, no era tan malo ir a ese lugar, después de todo, nunca inicié nada en verdad con ella. Kunihiro y yo, visitaríamos esa ciudad con tal de escuchar a la banda que le daba el tema musical a nuestro anime favorito. Podríamos conocer a los actores de la voz y comprar algunos posters, razón por la cual en el lugar donde vendían mangas en Fukuoka, compré una camiseta alusiva a la caricatura, ya que eran bastante populares últimamente y emocionados partimos muy temprano al aeropuerto.

Las vacaciones de la universidad nos regalaban algunas semanas para divertirnos. Ambos estábamos becados y mi hermano en el doctorado en su carrera, así que teníamos dinero para vacacionar ahí. Nos fuimos muy temprano, llegamos a hospedarnos en un bonito hotel y salimos por la ciudad donde residía mi sempai, tenía la esperanza de toparme con ella. Aunque yo no la conocía de vista, de alguna forma podría saber quién era, si su mirada delataba el conocerme.


	2. Predestinados

**Capítulo 2: Predestinados**

.

Souichi Tatsumi

No sabía que pensar, el idiota Morinaga me había declarado su amor, pensaba que yo era una chica y por esa misma razón había cortado lazos conmigo. De todas formas, yo no correspondía sus sentimientos, ni mucho menos le diría que yo era un hombre para terminar de hacerle una fantasía perfecta a sus estúpidas ideas homosexuales.

Me percaté que lo mejor era estar alejado, olvidarme de ese imbécil y seguir con las cosas importantes, pero el pasar de los días se hizo tan pesado. Cualquier duda, cualquier cosa que pensaba, tenía ganas de compartirla con él, comencé a revisar nuestras conversaciones, podía leer sus estúpidos chistes y sonreír. Me descubrí leyendo cada vez más atrás en la conversación hasta que de pronto escribí en la conversación un día, sin embargo borraba casi todo y sólo dejaba frases que no tenían ni un poco de todo lo que sentía.

La preocupación terrible de que algo le hubiera pasado, corroía mis ideas, a pesar de que lo había leído despedirse terminantemente de mí.

Esa noche como las anteriores, intentaba poner en palabras las cosas de mis pensamientos, sin tener éxito, de pronto:

— _Hola sempai_

Intenté escribir, tenía mucha ira, así que respondí con los dedos que temblaban y de pronto se me resbaló el celular al suelo y se apagó. Unas lágrimas resbalaban desde mis ojos mientras nerviosamente prendí el celular, esperando que siguiera ahí. Me justifiqué y lo que dijo no tenía sentido:

— _¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?_

Era absurdo, dos hombres en una relación, no tenía cabida, simplemente imposible. Pero Morinaga creía que yo era una chica y de todas formas había decidido estar conmigo. Sus palabras dieron vuelta en mi cabeza, lo leí una y otra vez. No podía decirle nada, había mentido en primer lugar y tampoco es que yo quisiera tener una relación, era antinatural. Entonces leí sus secretos, me contaba todos los días sobre él, me habló de su familia, de su primer rechazo con el mejor amigo de su hermano, me habló del suicidio de Masaki, del dolor de su hermano y en cada mensaje, hasta abajo decía que me extrañaba, que me necesitaba. Algo se apoderaba de mí para responder y jamás pude hacerlo. Un terrible hueco, un vacío profundo se cimbró cada día con sus mensajes. Solía leerlos varias veces con tal de sentirme acompañado por él, así que la catástrofe más absurda ocurrió.

Mi computadora se quedó en la sala y cuando me levanté a preparar un café, al volver, mi hermana estaba sonrojada, emocionada y lloraba frente a la pantalla.

— ¡Qué demonios haces leyendo las cosas de los demás!

— ¿Entonces tenías un romance con Morinaga?

— ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡De ninguna forma!

— Pero él te adora, dice que no le importa que seas mujer y es un chico gay. ¿Entiendes el valor de este hombre?

— ¡Cállate! ¡A tu habitación!

— No hermano, no me callaré. Me vas a escuchar como yo te he escuchado. No vas a encontrar a una persona que te ame más y estoy segura que tú lo adoras, te he visto deprimido, lloras a solas, suspiras, te la vives leyendo sus mensajes una y otra vez. Estás enamorado.

— No digas esas cosas ilógicas, no puedo amarlo, no lo conozco, no sé quién es.

— Claro que sí, él se ha expuesto ante ti, incluso yo lo he saludado en las llamadas que tenían. No puedes negarlo, ¿lo dejarás ir? En la escuela nos hablaron de la homosexualidad y dijeron que es algo que viene en los genes. ¿Entiendes que para que un chico gay te aceptara, aunque crea que eres una mujer es inconcebible? Es porque te ama, te ama con todo su corazón. Encontrar al ser amado es algo que papá ha dicho que es muy difícil. ¿Sientes eso que papá sentía con mamá?

Con enfado arrebaté la computadora de sus pequeñas manitas, guardé silencio y subí a mi habitación, tomé la estúpida computadora que tantos problemas me había traído y la boté en el escritorio. Decidí que no iba a leer sus mensajes, sólo así podría alejarme por completo de las cosas tontas de mi cabeza. Pero en la noche prendí el computador y la señal de internet estaba mal, suspiré resignado intentando centrarme en cosas que de verdad tuvieran importancia. No logré centrarme más que en recordar al idiota, quería leer las conversaciones, ya que al hacerlo, me sentía tan tranquilo, entonces mi hermanita me abrazó mientras estaba en el sillón y volvió a decir:

— ¿Lo quieres y necesitas leerlo para sentirte bien verdad?

— ¡Dije que no! ¡Así que déjame en paz! Tengo que marcar para que vengan a reparar nuestra conexión.

— La quieres reparar para poder responderle o seguirlo leyendo.

— ¡Te digo que no!

— Claro que sí y además él se cansará de que no respondas, te va a cambiar por alguien más si no le dices lo que sientes. Sabes lo que yo sentiría si me dejaran en visto, más aún, ya no has leído lo que escribe. Pronto se aburrirá.

— ¡Estás sorda! No me importa.

Ignoré a mi hermana y reporté nuestro problema con la red. Esa noche tuve pesadillas, Morinaga lloraba, se alejaba y al correr a abrazarlo se desvanecía entre mis manos antes de tocarlo. Había lágrimas en mis ojos y la culpabilidad de mentirle me dejaba un nudo en la garganta. Tenía que decirle que yo era un hombre y aclarar que quería ser su amigo.

Al siguiente día, el técnico nos aclaró que un árbol caído había tirado los cables que nos daban la señal y que no tenían tantos metros para repararlo ese día. De modo que debíamos aguardar hasta temprano por la mañana.

Kanako continuó la tortura mental y surtió efecto, puesto que yo mismo no soportaría ser ignorado. Respiré profundo y recordé que Morinaga solía ser más paciente, además había estado leyendo los mensajes diarios y sin decirle una sola palabra al respecto, a pesar de los «Te amo» «¿cómo estás?» «te extraño». Y tenía esa urgente necesidad de leerle, exploré el celular a fondo y descubrí que tenía todos los audios que había mandado almacenados en la memoria. Esa tarde escuché todos y cada uno. Estaba decidido a decirle quién era en verdad y conocerle. No era un cobarde para escapar, de modo que la mañana siguiente, cuando la línea estaba funcionando, lo primero que hice fue abrir la conversación, y había un mensaje del día subsecuente al que se cortó la señal. No había más, su cuenta aparecía distinta, y no podía responder a sus mensajes. De inmediato fui con mi hermana, me explicó que había cerrado aquella cuenta y se había dado por vencido conmigo.

Como agua helada en mi espalda, esa respuesta de Kanako me hizo sentirme terriblemente. No pude confesarle la verdad, no le dije que necesitaba por lo menos su amistad y que quería conocerle, tal como él quería hacerlo conmigo. Ahora no había otra cosa que hacer, más que esperar a que abriera nuevamente la cuenta. Aunque podría llamarle al celular, después de todo tenía su número guardado en la infinidad de llamadas perdidas de aquél día. Pero si marcaba su número, tendría que decirle sin más sobre mi identidad masculina. Así que tuve miedo, lo pensé algunos minutos, algunas horas, hasta que marqué el teléfono y sonó como un número fuera del área de servicio. Entendí que había cambiado hasta de número celular con tal de alejarse de mí. Le había herido demasiado y merecía su rechazo. Me dolió, una parte mía susurraba como un pequeño abandonado por su madre moribunda a que nadie que apreciara se aparatara nuevamente. Lo quería realmente, era mi mejor y único amigo, él era tan real a pesar de que jamás haberle visto en persona, se exponía de formas en las que a mí me hubiera aterrado, su rostro siempre sonriente y la forma de contarme tantas cosas que llamaron mi atención.

A solas en mi habitación las lágrimas se apresuraron, la impotencia de no poder encontrarlo, de nunca más volver a escuchar su molesta voz, o sus estúpidos chistes. Lo necesitaba tanto…

— ¡La cena está lista! — La voz de Kanako me despertó y me levanté apesadumbrado. Abrí la puerta y grité:

— ¡No tengo hambre!

— Más te vale bajar a cenar conmigo que Tomoe está en la biblioteca estudiando y no quiero cenar a solas.

Con fastidio bajé los escalones hasta sentarme a la mesa y me serví un poco de aquello. La cena en silencio, hasta que ella terminó sus alimentos y me miró con sus ojos que parecían tener algo entre manos.

— Hermano, ¿recuerdas que me diste permiso para ir a la convención con mis amigas?

— No recuerdo…

— Claro que sí y Tomoe es mi testigo.

— Bueno… haz lo que quieras.

— El problema es que mis amigas no pueden, y tengo muchas ganas de ir, estará mi mangaka favorita, Takanaga sensei. Me muero por recibir su autógrafo, ¿me acompañas?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Estás loca! ¿Qué rayos haría en medio de un grupo de raros?

— Vamos hermano, tienes que cuidarme, recuerda que soy pequeña.

— Por esa razón no irás tu sola.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Vendrás conmigo! — Se levantó y corrió a la escalera mientras continuaba diciendo: — Debemos irnos como por las doce del día. No me gusta llegar tan temprano.

No me dejó responder, esa mocosa malcriada sabía que si no me negaba terminantemente, podía forzarme a hacer cosas que no quería. De todas maneras pensé que salir me haría bien, ya que recordé a Morinaga y suspiré con tristeza.

Al siguiente día tenía a mi hermanita lista desde temprano y preparaba la cámara, se ponía unas orejas de gato en una diadema en su cabello y su faldita traía una cola de gato. Tomoe le sacó algunas fotos y entonces pregunté:

— ¿Por qué no vas con ella en vez de mí?

— Hermano, además de que te hace falta convivir más con ella, tengo que irme al curso de verano y luego a la biblioteca.

— Más te vale que sea cierto.

— Ya me has llevado, además mis calificaciones son las mejores y sabes que el curso es para obtener más puntos para cuando me toque elegir universidad. Y nada te quitará el compromiso que le hiciste a Kanako.

La mocosa nos veía hablar en silencio, y me miraba con enfado, esa carita suya me recordaba a mamá cuando solía ser travieso.

Me resigné a salir con la chiquilla, e incluso cuando salimos daba algunos saltitos como si fuera muy pequeña. Me alegró llevarla hasta que llegamos a ese lugar enorme con un montón de locos vestidos de personajes de ficción. La fila para los autógrafos que ella quería era enorme y me sentí demasiado incómodo. Me asfixiaban los tumultos, hasta que mi hermana Kanako, me jaló:

— ¿Por qué no comes algo en lo que yo espero formada ahí?

Me llevó al área de comida y una vez miré la variedad, olvidé mi problema, únicamente me pregunté qué clase de personajes tendría esa mujer que tanto admiraba Kanako, seguro un montón de melosos tontos. Eso porque a mi hermana le gustaban las historias de ese estilo, en las películas que solía obligarme a ver.

La comida ahí era increíble, me senté en algunos puestos y una vez estuve satisfecho, caminé de vuelta con mi hermana. Pasé por la zona de los sanitarios percatándome que me había perdido un poco entre el tumulto y de pronto, en una de las filas estaba Morinaga. Me detuve y lo miré fijamente puesto que tenía que estar seguro de que fuera él. Y no cabía duda, su expresión de niño idiota, con una camiseta como muchos otros por ahí, de alguna de esas bobas caricaturas. Pero mi primer impulso al reconocerlo, no trataba sobre sus gustos tontos. Si no que urgentemente tenía que reclamar, corrí acelerado y pensé estamparle el puño, sin embargo lo tomé de la camisa y le dije:

— ¿Por qué demonios cambiaste tu estúpido celular? ¿De verdad ya no quieres saber de mí?

Por segundos no me había percatado de nada, hasta que la razón volvió a mi tonta cabeza y lo solté pues todos nos miraban.

— ¿Sempai? ¿Eres tú? — preguntó Morinaga.

— ¿Qué crees que le haces a mi hermano? — reconocí al hermano mayor de Morinaga, que me dio un empujón.

Yo seguía pasmado de mi idiotez. Delatarme tan fácil y mucho más sin poder dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes que se hicieron vidriosos.

— Kunihiro, es mi sempai Tatsumi. — Expresó él sin dejar de mirarme.

Quise decir algo mientras Morinaga se aproximó hasta mí nuevamente, a pesar de eso tartamudee dando algunos pasos para atrás. Una de sus manos se puso sobre mi pecho.

— ¿Entonces eres un chico?

Me sonrojé, puesto que su mano se movió en esa zona. Con fuerza le bajé la mano.

— ¡Qué rayos haces!

— Eres más hermoso que en tu foto…

Sujeto mis manos y sentí arder mis mejillas. No pensé en otra cosa más que en sus ojos verdes. Me hipnotizaba su forma tan rara de verme. Se aproximó hasta mí y de pronto sus labios sobre los míos. La maldita gloria esperaba en ellos hasta que…

— ¡Hermano, finalmente te han dado tu primer beso!— la vocecita de Kanako me sacó de la vergüenza más grande que había pasado en toda mi vida.

Un grupo de chicas gritaban y nos tomaban fotos. Le di un empujón, luego una bofetada al rostro y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta los sanitarios del lugar.

No tardó nada cuando apareció Morinaga que me seguía de cerca.

— Lo lamento sabes… no pude resistirme, eres más perfecto de lo que creí. No quería besarte, bueno sí quería pero primero… Es que no respondiste, no leías los mensajes, supuse que no querías saber de mí.

— No tenía internet y no iba a llamarte.

— Pero me llamaste ayer cuando no había quitado el bloqueo por el vuelo. No cambié mi celular, cuando llegamos a Nagoya olvidé quitar el bloqueo de avión, por eso no pude responder. No tenía idea que me correspondías.

Entonces me abrazó con fuerza, lo tenía sujeto casi empalmado a mi cuerpo. Se sentía tan agradable y de todas formas estaba muy enfadado, más por suponer cosas que no eran ciertas:

— ¡En qué momento dije que te correspondía!

Me liberó y me miró muy de cerca.

— ¿Entonces por qué me llamaste? ¿Por qué me has buscado con desesperación? ¿No es por qué también te gustó o me amas?

No sabía a donde mirar, parecía exigir una respuesta que no estaba preparado para dar.

— Yo… ¿amor? Eres un hombre, es imposible, además siempre dijiste que esas cosas como el amor no existían y yo estuve de acuerdo contigo.

— Pues me equivoqué, era que no me había dado cuenta que yo te amo. Quiero que intentemos ser una pareja y la verdad no me importa nada, sólo estar a tu lado. Te lo dije, soy gay y de todas formas si hubieses sido una chica, lo habría intentado igual. ¿Me quieres un poco al menos?

— Eres mi amigo, ¿cómo podría? No confundas la amistad con el amor.

Su rostro se afligió, un instante se quedó sin habla, parecía pensar demasiadas cosas igual que yo. Agachó el rostro y se dio la vuelta:

— Entonces… creo que no tengo nada más que decirte. Lamento no poder ser tu amigo, si volvemos a la misma situación, me temo que me lastimas, o que yo malinterpretaré.

Caminó unos pasos, me pregunté tantas cosas, en esos largos segundos. Morinaga había besado mis labios, me había hecho reír y cada vez que lo topaba podía hacerme sentir tan jodidamente feliz con tan sólo hablar, con escucharle, con leer sus mensajes.

No podía creer lo que mi cuerpo hacía por sí solo, lo detuve de la muñeca y cuando giró mostrando sus lágrimas, lo besé con un impulso. Quedé completamente atrapado entre sus brazos, nuevamente su lengua en mi boca y me perdí, no quería pensar en que estaba todo mal, simplemente necesitaba quitarle esa mirada triste, una mirada que no había visto nunca en sus ojos, ya que siempre se mostraron alegres como los de un niño pequeño. Todas las veces que lo miré por la cámara lo conocía así.

No era yo, era todo, podía envolverme, hacerme uno, me perdía total y completamente suspirando, soñando, siendo uno justo ahí. El mundo giraba a nuestro alrededor y no me importaba el lugar, el momento, sólo esa cálida sensación que manó desde sus labios, con sus manos que desesperadamente acariciaron por mi espalda.

Cuando finalmente el beso finalizó, se quedó serio, un par de lágrimas en las orillas de sus ojos que limpié con mis dedos estúpidamente, detestaba más que otra cosa verle triste.

— No lo entiendo sempai, me dices que no me amas, que confundo la amistad con el amor y que…

Detestaba a dónde iban sus palabras, de modo que antes de dejarlo continuar lo volví a besar, no podía decirlo, me costaba hablar de cariño, de afecto, de amor, si podía perder a las personas que les había dicho eso… como mamá. No sé cuánto tiempo pasaríamos ahí, porque en realidad no noté a las personas que entraron o salieron, hasta que.

— Tetsuhiro y su sempai, la jovencita llamada Kanako me ha pedido decirle que se fue a la zona de mangas yaoi que la busques y le presentes a tu novio. Creo que yo iré a formarme otra vez donde estaba.

La vergüenza llegó a mí. Esto era extraño, en realidad no quería soltar su espalda, no podía hacerlo, me agradaba su respiración en mi hombro y me horrorizaba pensar que yo era uno más de esos raritos por ahí. Pero era Morinaga, sólo él había logrado conocerme, y yo había logrado conocerlo, sabía que no había otra persona más amable, más educada e inteligente que desafiara mi capacidad, que me hiciera querer seguir hablando con él. No me fastidiaba su persona y por supuesto que no podía dejarlo ir.

— ¿Entonces eres mi novio? — Preguntó y le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Por dios! ¡No digas esas cosas descaradas!

— ¿Entonces no?

— ¡Tienes que clasificar todas las cosas!

— Tú me enseñaste sempai.

— No todo debes clasificarlo, menos esto. Es algo distinto porque yo no soy gay, pero tú eres especial.

— Creo que puedo vivir con eso, siempre y cuando me beses así. Además nos han tomado fotos, mi hermano y tu hermana nos han visto y harán muchas preguntas. ¿Qué les diremos? ¿Si no eres mi novio qué le digo que eres? ¿Podría decir que eres mi compañero?

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Demonios!

Entonces levantó mi mentón con su suave mano y depositó un pequeño beso.

— No te preocupes, ya sabré que decir y tienes razón, en realidad no importa, porque te amo.

Ahí estaba nuevamente esa palabra que hacía demasiado ruido en mi corazón, tenía miedo de pronunciarla. No podía querer, ni amar, porque eso implicaba arriesgarse a perder algo valioso y que doliera como si te arrancaran el corazón.

Caminé a su lado, era necesario salir pues los tipos que ingresaron, nos miraron raro, a pesar de que eran algunos locos con trajes de superhéroes. Respiré profundo y mi corazón se aceleró de recordar aquello que había ocurrido, podía sentir todavía en mi boca, el sabor de Morinaga, y ese calor que cosquilleaba por mi cuerpo.

.

Tetsuhiro Morinaga

Llegar a Nagoya fue un caos, perdieron nuestra reservación, de modo que tuvimos que buscar otro lugar, ya que estaban agotadas las habitaciones. Por la tarde, con el estómago vacío, bajamos a comer al primer lugar que encontramos; la ducha sonó algo perfecto luego de la comida y cada cual se fue a descansar. Además requeríamos guardar energía para caminar por la convención, entonces me recosté luego de una larga ducha y me dormí para despertar muy temprano.

La luz de la mañana nos indicó que podíamos ir al buffet del hotel y así lo hicimos. En la mesa noté que no devolví la disponibilidad de la señal celular y ahora que no tenía una razón para estar pegado al aparato había olvidado algo tan importante. Una vez comimos, partimos emocionados, yo me puse mi camiseta de súper guerrero y entramos a ese sitio que parecía un universo fantástico, lleno de personajes animados. Algunas jovencitas se tomaron foto conmigo sólo por mi camiseta y mi hermano parecía muy divertido de eso. Recorrimos los puestos, tantas cosas por comprar, por comer, había de todo, una infinidad de artículos alusivos a la serie que veíamos, así que ya teníamos algunas cosas, y lo más divertido fue cuando llegó la banda que cantaba la canción. Tocaron la canción del inicio, mientras recorríamos y corrimos a escucharlos, justo al lado estaba la firma de autógrafos de las voces de los personajes y nada menos que el creador. Nos formamos en la larga fila que parecía eterna y a pesar de eso aguardaríamos hasta nuestro turno. De pronto sentí una mirada intimidatoria, un par de ojos miel que acechaban desde cierta distancia, lo que jamás esperé fue que corrió hasta mí y sujetando mi camiseta exclamó algo que me hizo saber que ese hombre era en realidad mi sempai Tatsumi Kanako. Pero al hacer eso se quedó paralizado, mudo y mi hermano de inmediato me defendió apartándolo.

¿Pero realmente era un hombre? Toqué su pecho luego de hacerle saber a mi hermano quién era ese joven y me percaté de que su género era masculino. No había otra forma de describirlo, sempai era perfecto, mi sueño hecho realidad, me gustaba su inteligencia, su forma malhablada, sus regaños, sus enseñanzas y todo eso venía en un cuerpo increíble, sensual, su pecho firme, sus facciones delicadas, y sus caderas tan atrayentes. Sujeté sus manos con las mías y no salía de su expresión de sorpresa, con ese adorable sonrojo que cubría su rostro.

La cordura escapó a mis sentidos, sabía que era la primera vez que podía verlo, pero ya que conocía tantas cosas sobre él, me fue inevitable besarlo, y lo permitió. Su boca se abrió un poco cuando mi lengua acarició sus labios y disfruté demasiado un dulce beso. Tenía tantos años sin probar algo tan personal que me dejé llevar. Sin embargo terminó muy pronto cuando su hermana menor que miré en una de las video llamadas nos interrumpió diciendo lo obvio, había robado el primer beso de mi amado sempai.

Lo seguí, pues corrió empujando personas hasta los sanitarios y se metió conmigo tras él. Ahí dije mis pensamientos más profundos:

— No tenía idea que me correspondías.

Y lo tomé entre mis brazos, se estremecía tanto como yo, el tacto era tan importante y nos había sido negado, volvía real todo lo que había imaginado. Pero sin que lo soltara respondió:

— ¡En qué momento dije que te correspondía!

De ahí las cosas dolieron, mis propias palabras resentidas por lo de Masaki, por los años de distanciamiento, de desamor, todas volvieron a golpearme con sempai argumentadoras. Y la frase más dura de todas: «No confundas la amistad con el amor»

Mi corazón que ya tenía demasiadas heridas terminó por hacerme comprender lo más lógico, había creado un mundo de fantasía y al conocerle quizá reforcé todo lo anterior. No obstante, el beso de momentos atrás me indicaba que no estaba soñando del todo, pero mi hermano me había demostrado que lo mejor para alguien obstinado como sempai, era alejarme de él, darle espacio para que comprendiera lo más evidente del mundo:

— Lamento no poder ser tu amigo, si volvemos a la misma situación, me temo que me lastimas, o que yo malinterpretaré.

Y al intentar salir, su mano jaló la mía, sus labios de forma tosca me besaron, lo estreché profundizando todo, mi respiración y la suya acelerada. No podía ser otra cosa que amor, nadie besa a un amigo, así que lo confirmó de hecho y mucho más cuando limpió mis lágrimas amorosamente. Intenté aclarar todo pero volvió a interrumpirme con besos, de manera que me olvidé de las dudas, sólo me dejé llevar a su lado, utilizando cada uno de mis sentidos exceptuando mis ojos que permanecieron cerrados. Por primera vez su aroma me hechizó, su suave piel, su saliva dulce y los gemidos encantadores entre chupeteos. Todo era mágico hasta que la voz de mi hermano nos estorbó, sin que sempai soltara mi espalda pues seguimos abrazados. Mi hermano se marchó y ahora tenía un novio que temía confesar que lo éramos, después de todo era muy temeroso en las relaciones sociales, mucho más que yo. Su angustia me impedía presionarle más, por lo cual lo tranquilicé antes de salir del sanitario donde incomodábamos a dos tipos que ingresaron:

— No te preocupes, ya sabré que decir y tienes razón, en realidad no importa, porque te amo.

Al salir mientras caminaba a mi lado se detuvo, lo primero en su cabeza fue algo que dijo:

— Tengo que encontrar a Kanako.

Y sin pensar cuestioné:

— Si tu hermanita es Kanako ¿quién eres tú? Y tengo otra duda ¿Por qué querías ser una mujer?

— Mi nombre es Souichi, y mi hermana es quien tiene la culpa de todo.

Avanzó caminando a prisa por los pasillos y lo seguí:

— ¡Espera! ¿Por qué ella tiene la culpa?

Se detuvo en seco mientras dijo:

— Ella sacó esa cuenta para hacerse pasar por alguien mayor y le quité sus privilegios por eso. Cuando te pregunté si era la primera vez que hablábamos era para averiguar cosas.

Decidí no hacer más preguntas, sólo lo guié hasta donde la sección de mangas yaoi y la encontramos. Al verla le sonreí diciendo:

— Jovencita, mucho gusto de conocerla en persona y gracias a ti lo he encontrado a él, así que te compraré lo que me pidas.

Souichi enfadado expresó:

— Vas a malcriarla, es una abusiva y te dejará sin dinero.

— No importa, es mi nueva hermana pequeña, nunca he tenido alguna, así que quiero hacerla feliz.

A final de cuentas le compré un par de mangas, unos dulces y fuimos por mi hermano que consiguió la firma tan esperada, una para mí y otra para él. Así que le agradecí y salimos los cuatro. Souichi-sempai, nos invitó amablemente a su casa para la cena, por insistencia de Kanako; accedimos y ayudé a la menor a realizar las cosas. Mi hermano, se quedó en la sala y cuando salimos sempai se veía tan sonrojado como esa tarde. Las preguntas de la pequeña y su hermano Tomoe que bajó a cenar, nos hicieron planear un día por Nagoya, nos mostrarían los templos y algunos lugares turísticos.

Durante nuestra salida, mi hermano se dedicó a caminar al lado de los hermanitos de sempai, todo porque nosotros no dejamos de charlar sobre cosas que aburrían a los demás, las últimas novelas que me había recomendado eran magníficas, así que adoré cada minuto en su cercanía. Tenía tantas ganas de besarle, a pesar de eso, el miedo por ser rechazado en lugares públicos, me impidió demostrar mi afecto. Tampoco es que a él le pareciera distinto el exhibirnos, lo conocía demasiado bien y aguardé por un minuto de soledad con tal de robar su aliento.

Dos días de salidas, de comer y cenar en la casa Tatsumi, mi hermano nos interrumpió cuando nos hallábamos en la sala discutiendo cosas de la química en su computadora portátil. Mi pobre hermano se sentaba en el televisor con Kanako y a veces con Tomoe cuando no estaba metido en sus libros:

— Tetsuhiro, tenemos que irnos temprano hoy, mañana debemos buscar un nuevo hotel para pasar el resto de los días. Recuerda que hoy es nuestra última noche ahí.

De pronto la hermanita de sempai se levantó:

— ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí durante su estancia? ¿Te parece bien verdad hermano? Recuerda que de todas formas los vemos todo el día, así podrán seguir con sus cosas aburridas de la escuela. Seguro Tomoe le fascinará tener a dos maestros para resolver sus dudas.

Souichi se quedó serio, nos miró, luego a su computador y respondió:

— Creo que son de utilidad, y así podríamos avanzar más rápido en lo que estudiamos. Además parecen acompañarse ustedes a mirar el televisor y ver esas caricaturas. De acuerdo…

Esa noche regresamos al hotel. Accedí a quedarnos desde el siguiente día, puesto que la casa Tatsumi era enorme y tenían habitaciones de sobra, de manera que yo estaba más que encantado con tenerle un poco, estar cerca, escucharlo hablar y por supuesto que me miraba con atención cuando cruzamos palabras.

Temprano llegamos a la casa Tatsumi con nuestras maletas de viaje, Kunihiro no tenía intención de quedarse a estorbar en casa ajena, aunque mis súplicas lo convencieron la noche anterior. Nos instalaron en una habitación a cada uno y nos indicaron donde estaban los servicios, pusieron todo a nuestra disposición y nos hicieron sentir bienvenidos. No me agradaba tampoco abusar, pero estar a su lado el poco tiempo que tenía para permanecer en Nagoya, era un sueño hecho realidad. Intentaría compensar con labores domésticas con tal de agradecer por la hospitalidad.

Volvimos a salir y recordé que no había podido volver a besarle, justo en el momento en que lo vi lamer una paleta helada con el calor que azotaba ese día. Ya que vivía en su casa, sin duda podría aprovecharme para jugar un poco con él. Sonreí como un bobo al caminar a su lado, de pronto dejé de prestar atención, a sus palabras y lo observé de cerca. Agachó la mirada y luego preguntó:

— ¿Y bien?

Pero me había perdido y no sabía que cosa preguntaba o a qué cosa refería.

— Lo siento sempai, no te escuché, perdón, es que miré tus ojos y recordé que no te he podido besar desde esa vez.

Me tapó la boca pues delante de nosotros venían nuestros hermanos y dijo haciendo una mirada furiosa:

— No te atrevas a hacerlo frente a ellos.

— ¿Entonces también lo estabas pensando?

De pronto un coscorrón y su respuesta verbal.

— ¡Cállate ya!

Su hermanita se soltó de la mano de Kunihiro y corrió hasta mí:

— No le pegues a Morinaga, es mi único hermano consentidor. ¿Quién me ayudará tanto como él? — La pequeña daba por hecho nuestra relación y sempai no parecía contradecirla al escucharla decirme hermano.

Pero con tantos días estando cerca y conocerle todavía más, escuchar anécdotas y estudiar juntos, había olvidado lo que la pasión podía marcar como hierro caliente en mis entrañas. Esa tarde me costó trabajo prestar atención, y lo obligué a ponerse tímido con mis acciones, con alguien tan retraído en el aspecto sexual, era fácil ser más audaz aunque no tuviera experiencia en el romance. Sólo me aproximé cada vez que pude y susurré a su oído lo mucho que deseaba besarle cuando los demás estaban lejos. La primera vez volteó molesto, pero cuando pasé mi mano sobre su hombro recargando mi cabeza, me apartó con un empujón y la mirada furiosa, pero desde ahí se notaba cada vez más nervioso con los susurros. Y los momentos estratégicos en que podíamos ser descubiertos me daban la ventaja para evitar sus represalias, eso y que les hablaba a los demás llamando su atención. Así que prefería darme pellizcos cuando sobre pasaba el nivel de arrumacos, como besarle la mejilla de improviso.

Tampoco es que me molestara escucharle, de hecho amaba saber de él, y sus hermanos podían contar las cosas más adorables de su persona. Así que las tardes en familia eran la cosa más hermosa, tan perfectos, amorosos. Los hermanitos de sempai tan dulces que casi podía sentirlos como nuestros pequeños.

Esa misma noche, hablando sobre física aplicada, me descubrí evadiendo un poco el estudio, fantaseaba con tocarlo, de modo que fui por un poco de café para ambos y poder prestar atención, no podía fallarle por esas hormonas que comenzaban a hacer estragos en mi cabeza.

Ahora que teníamos todo el tiempo, no había nadie que nos siguiera el paso, algo que sabía de antemano, razón por la cual me centré en ello hasta que Kunihiro subió a dormir apagando el televisor. Aguardé por diez minutos hasta que todo era silencio y le dije:

— Sempai, estoy algo cansado, ¿podríamos dejar de estudiar por hoy?

Pero aproximé mi rostro lo más cerca que pude, mi corazón, esas palpitaciones alocadas que se hicieron poderosas por todo mi cuerpo. Se sonrojó cuando su rostro y el mío percibían el rumor de la respiración. A punto de besarle, se levantó con un exabrupto:

— Tienes razón, es tarde. Lleva las tazas al fregadero. Adiós.

Tomó la computadora entre sus manos y subió a prisa sin dejarme seguirlo, puesto que levanté las tazas, las lavé y me di cuenta que había escapado descaradamente.

Subí al poco rato y lavé mis dientes con el pijama puesto, seguro empezaría a tener sueños húmedos con tanta tentación cerca. Pero cuando salí justo antes de entrar a mi habitación, lo escuché entrar a lavar sus dientes y claro, mi cabeza ya no pensaba usando la lógica, así que esperé a verlo salir. Al verme, caminó casi escapando hasta su habitación, entró en ella pues la puerta estaba abierta y la intentó empujar para no dejarme pasar, pero lo detuve. En voz baja me dijo:

— ¡Qué demonios haces! ¡Largo!

Sin embargo, las ímpetus poderosas de mis deseos lograron hacerme entrar con una súplica en voz baja también:

— Sólo quiero decirte una cosa y me voy.

Como se dio cuenta que nos ponía en aprietos forcejeando en la puerta, me permitió ingresar, cerré y de pronto mis labios tenían a los suyos en besos. Así de pie lo besé hasta intentar tranquilizar esa sensación de locura que creció más y más. Hasta que me avergoncé de lo que mi cuerpo pedía, nunca había hecho nada como eso, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a apresurar las cosas hasta que pudiera escucharme correspondido.

El problema era que mis impulsos comenzaron a desbordarse, de la imaginación a la realidad, y para hacer todo más difícil, sempai me correspondía. Lo besé cuando la familia apartaba un segundo la vista de nosotros y se sonrojó cada vez, sin golpearme. Él parecía, al igual que yo, más ansioso por darle seguimiento a todo.

Las noches a partir de ese día fueron para besarnos en su habitación, mis manos querían tocarle esa parte dura pero me impedí hacerlo, era demasiado besarle tanto, mi erección y la suya pulsaron al despedirnos cuando me marchaba a mi habitación más tarde. Lo sabía pues discretamente observaba que tan grande la tenía, me hacía pensar que no era lo mío el recibirle, quizá un día hacérselo yo a él se me hizo más falible. Aliviarme una vez no me quitaba ese calor por todo el cuerpo que surgía todos los días al besarle a solas. Avancé cada día más, con sempai permitiendo las cosas que hacía.

La última noche de nuestra estancia en Nagoya, luego de nuestra fiesta de despedida, las inevitables palabras de despedida de Kunihiro, de los hermanitos de sempai y finalmente las suyas:

— No ha sido desagradable hospedarlos, cuando vengan otra vez pueden quedarse.

Entonces era mi turno:

— Les agradezco el recibirnos, jamás tuve una familia tan linda. Kunihiro lo sabe, mamá y papá siempre están ocupados con sus cosas. Los he amado a todos, creo que en esta mesa, están las personas más importantes de mi vida. Quisiera un día poder volver, porque, los voy a extrañar mucho.

De inmediato Kanako se levantó y me abrazó para consolarme por las lágrimas que salieron, Tomoe se unió al abrazo y Kunihiro suspiró desde su asiento, sonreía al verme con ellos. Luego corrieron a abrazarlo a él, ya que los había cuidado como si fuera el padre que no habían tenido. Souichi me miró y dijo en voz baja:

— También voy a extrañarte, tonto sentimental.

Pero sus ojos decían mucho más, tragó saliva y aclaró la garganta, luego se levantó diciendo que su vaso tenía un cabello. Caminó hasta la cocina y no lo seguí, sabía que debería estar a solas, pensando las mismas cosas que yo. No quería irme a casa, ya que ese lugar era el hogar que toda la vida busqué. Así que esa noche, cada uno subió a descansar y yo aguardé a que todos durmieran para despedirnos de esa relación nuestra que comenzaba y terminaba en el aspecto más importante, no podría volver a tocarle, besarle y mirarlo directamente.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación y al pasar me esperaban sus brazos que me rodearon mientras nos besamos, hasta que al separarnos agachó la cara y observé un par de lágrimas correr por sus suaves mejillas. Algo extraño se apoderó de mí, quería consolarlo a como diera lugar, de manera que lo besé una y otra vez, de la forma más atrevida. Lo recliné en su cama y estando sobre él, acaricié su cuerpo que respondió como el mío con una erección tan dura, que mientras forcé mis manos bajo su camisa para tocar sus pezones soltó un par de gemidos eróticos.

Podía mirarle, eternamente, besarle, tocar ese hermoso rostro que parecía lleno de amargura, de distanciamiento. Una sentencia de separación, de quedarnos apartados y solitarios nuevamente. El placer de acariciarlo, junto con sus ojos cristalinos que no dejaron de verme, ni yo de verlo, porque tenía que guardar cada sensación suya y mía para mi largo viaje, para nuestra jornada apartados y solitarios.

Tenía miedo del sexo, así que no tenía intenciones de penetrarlo o sentirlo a él dentro de mí. A pesar de eso, desabotoné su pijama y expuse su blanca piel ante mi boca, lengüetee uno de sus pezones obteniendo que su erección brincara. Retiré mi camisa frente a sus ojos que parecían asustados.

— No voy a hacer nada, sólo quiero sentir un poco tu piel y el calor de tu cuerpo. ¿Puedo?

Souichi-sempai sonrojado hasta las orejas, no me apartó, desvió un poco la mirada al tiempo que volví a besarle. Sin poder contenerme más, saqué de mis pantalones mi pene agitándolo mientras mi lengua se enredaba deliciosamente entre la suya. Bajé un poco los suyos y tampoco me detuvo cuando una de mis manos tocó su hombría, tan dura, tan suave al tacto y la froté. Entonces me detuve, así completamente erecto junto con él, me senté sobre mis rodillas en la cama a su lado y me siguió pues se levantó también. Demasiado simple y natural, podía respirarse en el ambiente con su aroma masculino, el amor entre nosotros. No podía evitarlo, ni Souichi podía detener esto que hacía vibrar nuestras almas que pretendían apropiarse de la otra persona, con tal de poder con la distancia que nos llegaría.

Volví a besarle, mi lengua, su lengua pedían más, tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi pene, ya que la mía fue directamente al suyo. No se detuvo, no se alejó, sino que imitó mis movimientos, todo estaba más que caliente, sempai hacía quejidos suaves con cada movimiento mío y yo me retorcía de placer también. Souichi hacía muy rápido todo, y esa sensación acalorada de tener su mano tocándome me hacía exhalar, me nublaba el juicio. El parecía más ansioso que yo, con cada presión suave en el glande, escurría de él lubricando. No permitía su orgasmo, ni el mío, me centraba en acrecentar el placer, hasta que mi cordura se perdió cuando descubrió que si su pulgar frotaba con el prepucio cierta parte en la punta, yo gemía y dejaba de besarle. Entonces favoreció ese movimiento, incluso soltó mi espalda, bajó su otra mano, pues con una frotaba el tallo y la otra hacía el truco con su pulgar.

Hice lo mismo sin obtener esa reacción, pero yo había visto en las películas pornográficas que si acariciaba sus testículos y al mismo tiempo frotaba su pene, podría darle más placer. Ahora ambos recargamos nuestra cabeza en el hombro del otro, ya que era vergonzoso mirarnos totalmente descompuestos de placer.

Sus manos que acariciaron presurosas, me indicaron el ritmo que debía seguir en él y que por supuesto, a mí también me era irremediablemente placentero. De pronto esas cosquillas se liberaron con fuerza sobre su mano y su calor también se derramó entre mis dedos. Tomó un par de pañuelos de la cómoda y no quería marcharme, era mi primera vez con alguien, con el hombre que amaba hasta los huesos. Las noches anteriores me iba luego de besarnos y acariciarnos un poco. Y dije en un susurro:

— ¿Souichi, podría quedarme un poco más? Necesito abrazarte, quiero recordar esto cuando me vaya. Te voy a extrañar tanto…

— No lo digas ahora…

Dijo mientras se acomodó, me recosté tras él y nos cubrimos. Susurré a su oído:

— Aunque estemos separados, jamás dejaré de amarte. Buscaré una forma de volver pronto.

Se quedó en silencio y cuando lo solté para volver a mi cama, se acurrucó sobre mí, así que no pude irme. Muy temprano la voz de Kunihiro tocando la puerta de mi habitación me despertó. Nadie sabía que yo permanecía todavía recostado con sempai:

— Tetsuhiro, ya despertaste, debes hacer tu maleta para irnos.

Los ojos de Souichi se abrieron y tenía la misma expresión que yo, miedo y vergüenza de ser descubiertos en la misma habitación, luego de haber hecho aquello. Me levanté como resorte y me puse la camisa del pijama. Dejamos de escuchar a Kunihiro y salí a hurtadillas entrando al baño a fingir que salía de ahí respondiendo:

— ¿Dónde estás Kunihiro? Estaba en el sanitario.

Desde su habitación gritó:

— Sólo que te des prisa porque debemos irnos en una horas.

De esa forma desayunamos las sobras del día anterior, Souichi evitó mis ojos y yo los suyos, pero cada vez que por accidente se toparon, un gran sonrojo cubrió su lindo rostro, además de esa mirada añorante. Nuestra despedida de la noche anterior, tocándonos uno al otro resultó demasiado intensa, sólo eso podía evitarme el pensar que en algunas horas no podría verle más.

Suspiré al terminar mi maleta y la única cosa que me hacía regresar a Fukuoka era la universidad. Me dolía tener que apartarme, me dolía demasiado imaginarlo. Además que no podría regresar, más que quizá las siguientes vacaciones.

La hora marcada llegó en el aeropuerto, sempai y sus hermanos nos acompañaron. Los hermanos pequeños de sempai nos abrazaron con fuerza, se veían tan tristes pero no tanto como Souichi que no decía absolutamente nada, callado, en silencio miraba a todas partes menos a mí o a la familia. Sentí terrible ese nudo en mi estómago, en mi garganta para decirle lo mucho que lo necesitaba, que amaba su compañía. Sin embargo, si lo decía y expresaba todas esas cosas, no podría marcharme sin hacer una escena de drama.

Cuando más amas la vida, los momentos más felices siempre pasan demasiado a prisa, se pierden inevitablemente, se van sin que puedas detenerlos y nuestra despedida no fue la excepción. Llamaron a nuestro vuelo, abracé a Souichi y le di un pequeño beso cuando vi sus lágrimas hacer eco con las mías. Nadie nos dijo nada, ni siquiera a él le importó que nos hubiera exhibido. En realidad esa sensación tan fuerte, que me partía el corazón la podía ver reflejada en sus ojos, así que no solté sus manos. Prácticamente mi hermano me arrastró hasta el avión.

— Tranquilo, ya hablarás con él por internet.

— No es lo mismo…

— No seas dramático Tetsuhiro. Siempre hay una forma…

.

Souichi Tatsumi

Morinaga podía ser tan consentidor que me recordaba a mamá, la forma en la que hacía reír a Kanako, entonces por esa razón y por querer seguir hablando con él accedí a que mi hermanita los invitara a cenar. Pero en casa, el hermano fastidioso de Morinaga comenzó con sus preguntas indiscretas:

— ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con mi hermanito?

— ¡Intenciones! No tengo ninguna, él es sólo mi amigo.

— ¿Bueno pero me dirá que los amigos se besan así como ustedes?

Me sonrojé mientras respondí con enfado:

— Eso no le incumbe, usted es un invitado en mi casa, debería comportarse.

— Me incumbe porque no quiero que lastime los sentimientos de Tetsuhiro, ¿sabe lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer? Cambiaría su identidad sexual por ti. Ahora solo te dejaré con una pregunta que debes responder para ti mismo. ¿Harías el mismo sacrificio por él?

— ¡La cena está lista! — La voz de Kanako me quitó la tortura de escuchar más preguntas incómodas y nos sentamos a la mesa.

Se hizo costumbre, puesto que los siguientes días, nos volvimos sus guías por la ciudad de Nagoya, tan agradable escuchar su charla como siempre, con su forma de admirarme, con su inteligencia. No obstante, había más, podía tenerlo tan cerca, que pensamientos impropios recorrieron mi cabeza, los ignoré con anécdotas y escuché las suyas que no únicamente contó él, sino su hermano que aparentaba ser serio. Me llevé una gran sorpresa, al notar que mis hermanitos acogieron muy cálidamente al hermano de Morinaga. Aunque yo intenté llenar el hueco de papá, ellos buscaban figuras paternas para seguir y no era malo eso, sobretodo porque el hombre parecía divertirse de ir con ellos. Así podía tener a Morinaga para hablar de temas adultos.

Tan distinto el tenerlo frente a mí que sólo escuchar sus audios o leerlo. Se hizo tan natural que cuando Kanako sugirió invitarlos a quedarse sus días de estancia, no me pareció mala idea, mucho menos, ya que el hermano de Morinaga reía con las caricaturas que veían mis hermanos. Y por alguna razón era desagradable pensar que tendrían que marcharse a casa pronto.

Ese día luego de instalarlos, al salir a pasear por la ciudad, descubrí que Morinaga era tan llamativo, distinto a las demás personas, él tenía un brillo en sus ojos que podía hacerme sentir cosas raras en el estómago.

Cada roce accidental de su piel contra la mía me tenía nervioso y demasiado ansioso. Todo se complicó en mi cabeza cuando mencionó algo sobre besarnos, cada recuerdo de su lengua moviéndose me hizo sentir como un loco, pues quería repetirlo. Sus palabras en mi oído tan bajitas me ponían más extraño y el colmo de todo fue cuando me abrazó recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. Tenía ganas de matarlo por exhibirnos y de igual forma ansiaba probar sus labios.

Tarde en casa, detuvo nuestro estudio para aproximarse tan cerca que su boca casi me hace caer a besarlo, razón por la que escapé antes de caer rendido. No sabía que tan lejos podía llegar mi cuerpo, que todos los días me forzaba a soñar con besarle.

Algunos minutos después, lo tenía en mi puerta, y las memorias extrañas de mis sueños me impidieron echarlo como debería, en cambio terminé rendido entre sus labios. Al marcharse, no podía dormir de tener entre las piernas una erección bastante dura. Pero no le impedí el paso, cada día que ingresó a besarme, sabía perfectamente a lo que venía, me dejaba llevar, después de todo se marcharía lejos y eso me hacía sentir que de alguna forma, debía llenar ese vacío que mi alma percibía de imaginar no verlo más.

Mis límites de tacto los sobrepasó en los subsecuentes días, era extraño pero burlarnos de los demás y recibir un beso suyo resultaba molestamente gracioso. Únicamente pensé que si nos descubrían, tendría que matarlo a golpes por abusar de mi amabilidad.

Los días se fueron muy rápido, saber que alguien se irá de tu lado es como una sentencia de perder, de apartarte y eso me dolía, era molesto pensarlo. Empeoró todo en la estúpida fiesta que prepararon entre Tomoe Kanako y Morinaga. Escuchar sobre su partida no era para nada bueno, prefería por mucho que no se mencionara el asunto, aunque todos insistieron, dijeron cosas tan tontas, tan melosas, sentimentales, ¡Por dios! ¡Insoportable! Entonces Morinaga hablando de amor, de la familia, acrecentó el nudo de mi garganta. Sólo necesitaba no recordar que se iban, sin embargo verle llorar me pegó con fuerza y me contuve. Lo mío no era poder aceptar sentir eso, se hacía intenso con cada estúpido pensamiento de no tenerlo en casa.

Contuve mis sensaciones como debía hacerlo, pero en la soledad de mi habitación mi cuerpo reaccionaba tan distinto. Lo sujeté con fuerza y finalmente no pude evitar que salieran las molestas lágrimas de mis ojos. El suyo se apoderó de cada sensación, esas hábiles manos tocaron con sensualidad, una que me incomodaba y que de cierta forma se hacía inherente a mí. De pronto me descubrí disfrutando caricias privadas, y mi propia mano hacía movimientos en él que lo tornaban frágil, me gustaba demasiado enloquecerlo, desesperarlo. Por casualidad descubrí que tocarlo así, lo hacía más que mío. No lo quería lejos porque me pertenecía, sus sonrisas, sus lágrimas y también esos gemidos que hacían temblar su cuerpo. Tampoco yo estaba totalmente cuerdo, disfrutar esto, y gozar con sentir sus caricias era inaguantable, me excitaba todo y me enfadaba el que lograra hacerme apreciar todo de esa manera. Cuando mi cabeza se ocultó en su hombro me olvidé de mis pensamientos pues las emociones y el placer me dominaron. Fue entonces que me corrí tan duro, tan satisfactoriamente que no podía creer que un hombre me causara aquello.

El cansancio parecía vencerme, mis ojos se cerraban, y de pronto Morinaga dijo algo que me entristeció:

— Necesito abrazarte, quiero recordar esto cuando me vaya.

Le permití quedarse, no quería soltarlo, era tan molesto pensar en que no estaría para mí de la misma forma.

Traté de evadirlo pero la despedida en el aeropuerto me puso mal, escuchaba las voces distantes, las personas que pasaban a nuestros lados empujando no me molestaron y yo odiaba ser tocado por otros. No obstante todo se hacía difuso, quería ponerme a llorar como el imbécil que era, porque no era justo que pudiera tener tantas emociones por una persona, no podía quererle más que a nadie y luego perderlo tan fácil, por una razón tan absurda como mandarlo a casa. No merecían tenerlo allá. Debía decirle que era bienvenido en mi casa, que no me importaba en realidad lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, de tener otro hombre de distinto apellido viviendo bajo el techo de mi familia. Simplemente debía estar conmigo.

A pesar de todo, era demasiado egoísta pedirle que dejara sus metas, sus logros, a su familia, a su hermano y su ciudad por un tipo que tenía poco de conocer en persona. Así que cuando sus brazos me sujetaron afanosamente, me descompuse en un mar de lágrimas que estúpidamente salieron de mis ojos. Tenía ganas de darme un par de golpes para dejar ese sentimentalismo tonto y seguir con las cosas que tenía planeadas para mi vida. Además me repetí un sinfín de veces que podría seguir hablando con Morinaga por el celular.

La semana comenzó sin él, afortunadamente todos esos días mi atención se centró en elegir mi horario de clases y eso me evitó deprimirme. Sin olvidar sus constantes llamadas, tantos «te extraño» que dijo que no eran igual, no podía tocarlo, la percepción era tan distinta de esa forma. Sus ojos se notaban decaídos y yo cada vez que terminamos de hablar, tenía un vacío que pesaba.

No lo comprendí, cada maldito día era más complicado estar separados, me molestaba aquello, yo no era su esclavo, ni una chiquilla boba enamorada. Así que resistí, sin ganas de dormir, sin ganas de comer, me forcé a todo eso, debía recuperarme. Y a pesar de mis esfuerzos, mi necesidad de verle me hacía llamarle más seguido.

Unos días antes de que iniciaran los cursos, me senté a pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado mi percepción, en que añoraba cosas absurdas, y mi primera vez, nuestra despedida… De pronto mi celular timbró. Su nombre en la pantalla me hizo responder pensando en que quizá en la distancia, Morinaga pensaba las mismas cosas que yo.

— _Hola sempai, sabe que lo extraño mucho, y tengo una sorpresa para usted en la puerta de su casa. No sé si le agradará._

El timbre sonó y colgué bajando las escaleras. Al abrir, Morinaga estaba parado justo ahí. Sus brazos me estrecharon y los míos a él.

— Me inscribí en la universidad de Nagoya. Revalidé las materias y me han aceptado. Sólo…

Lo solté y pregunté con enfado:

— ¿Sólo qué?

— Necesito hospedaje hasta conseguir un empleo o una beca para pagar mi estancia.

— Imbécil, sabes que te vas a quedar aquí. Y conseguirás esa beca, porque el profesor me ha dado un laboratorio, ahora ya sé quién será mi víctima… Digo mi nuevo asistente serás tú.

El idiota había regresado, ahora compartía mi casa y mi habitación de vez en cuando. Todos los días me hacían blando, un completo imbécil enamorado, claro, estaba enamorado y se lo dije cuando conseguimos un logro espectacular. Salimos en una revista de ciencia y se nos premió por nuestro trabajo conjunto.

La familia creció y con ello, primero mi hermano Tomoe se fue con un desagradable tipo llamado Kurokawa, al que soporté porque noté en mi hermano esa misma mirada que Morinaga podía darme a mí. Luego Kanako, ella se fue a estudiar lejos y un día nos presentó a su prometido. De modo que la vida era sólo nuestra para compartir, para disfrutar a cada momento, desde la mañana entre las sábanas, hasta por la noche con el beso de buenas noches o los gemidos nocturnos. Fastidiosamente bueno, terriblemente agradable y no había un solo día que no agradeciera tenerlo conmigo.

.

FIN

.

.

.

 **¿Bueno qué tal ha estado? Lloré en algunas partes, saben que me hizo reflexionar esta historia. Tengo miedo que algún tipo loco de internet pueda hacerle daño a mis pequeñas amigas. En fin, confío en que puedan cuidarse y confiar en sus padres, que aunque no siempre tienen la razón, querrán protegerlas. Que puedo decir, al respecto de lo demás, una persona que por azares del destino se topa con su media naranja por la red, ha sido una historia que me ha marcado.**

 **Amar a otros no siempre termina con un final feliz, pero es una experiencia tan hermosa que vale la pena abrir el corazón para amar a nuestros semejantes.**

 **Los quiero mucho lectores, me he topado con tanta gente bonita que aprecia estas palabras de una loca escritora. Así que agradezco sus comentarios que me hacen sentir especial, de modo que procuraré regalarles el amor que siente mí corazón, en cada una de las historias que continuaré trayendo.**

 **Mientras tanto, debo decirles que me quedó sin internet en casa, de modo que me verán actualizar seguido. Sin distracciones, mi cabeza viaja a universos alternos donde traeré las continuaciones.**

 **Un agradecimiento a Gaby por mi Tetsuhiro Goku, lo adoré, es mi superhéroe.**

 **Y gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto. Probablemente traiga «Uke por la fuerza... del amor» O la de «Competencia de amor» Pero espero terminar ambas en estos días.**


End file.
